An Unexpected Companion (The Hobbit Fan Fiction)
by MissRosyHolt
Summary: What happens when a girl who had a bit too much fun gets thrown in a world where Hobbits, Dwarves, wizards and Orcs exist? Oriana Snow finds herself joining the unexpected adventure of Bilbo Baggins, 13 Dwarves and Gandalf the Gray. Their journey will take them into the Wild;through treacherous lands swarming with Goblins and Orcs, deadly Wargs and Giant Spiders.
1. Hangover

_**Everything that you recognize belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Oriana belongs to me :)**_

* * *

_"I won't be long." And "I'll be back soon." Were the two last things I said to my parents and the very two words that marked the beginning of my unexpected journey. Well, that and dozens of drinks. My name is Oriana Snow and this is the story of the biggest adventure I have ever crossed in my life._

_I wasn't a big drinker but on the night of my friend's Clara 18th birthday, the night before everything got mixed up, I got wasted. I'm not saying it's not my fault but the majority of the blame goes to my friends who poured me every single drink they could think of. I remember gulping it all down and then I blacked out in a random bedroom. That is where my story begins…_

* * *

"Are you alright my dear?" I heard a muffled deep voice above me ask. This must be Clara's dad.

Groaning I shuffled in the bed which, by the way, felt cold and hard as soil. It even smelt like it. My head was pounding like crazy and on top of all, Clara's parents must have found me passed out in their bedroom. That's just great. I slowly opened my eyes, not able to see anything in the pitch black. How long have I been knocked out?

"I'm sorry I passed out in your bedroom." I mumbled groggily, feeling my throat scratch and my head bang. Jesus I need an aspirin. Massaging the sides of my head I close my eyes for a moment.

"My dear, I believe you are misguided." The voice said with a silent chuckle. "We are surely not in a bedroom."

"Oh yeah, then where are we?" I mumbled. I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed.

"We, my dear, are in the Shire." Yeah, yeah we're in the… in the what?! I jumped right up, eyes wide open.

"What? We're in the Shire? Like, Lord of the rings Shire, Middle-Earth? What kind of joke is this?" I mumbled.

"You are familiar with the Shire?" the voice asked.

"Of course I'm familiar, I watched the movies like fifty times." I say as I look up at the person. I couldn't see clearly because of the darkness but I could see that he, an old man, was hovering over me. He was like a god damn tree, makes me look like a dwarf. He was sporting a dark gray cloak, a matching pointy hat and a long beard that could be made in to a sweater. He raised his bushy eyebrows at me. I know who he is…

"Oh my word, you're Gandalf." I said breathlessly. He smiled kindly at me and nodded.

"It seems you heard of me. May I ask what your name is?"  
I blinked a couple of times staring at him dumb-found. Why was I sleeping on the ground? Or the better question, why the hell was I standing in front of Gandalf?!

"My dear?" Gandalf asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement. I shook my head and clear my troth.

"I, um, my name is Oriana Snow, sir Gandalf." I say quietly.

"I have to say lady Oriana; it's been a long time since I've seen a female dwarf, especially in these areas. What brings you here, if I might ask?"  
I huff, glaring at him. Who is he calling a dwarf? I'm 5 feet 9! Well, for him I'm a dwarf because he's a giant!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; lady dwarf? I'm not that short!" I huff, crossing my arms. Seriously, this is ridiculous. Hmm, this is ridiculous…

"Of course!" I exclaim loudly, spreading my arms. Startled, Gandalf moved slightly backward from me. Oops.

"This is all a dream! In a couple of moments I'll jolt awake so I can puke last night's drinks and everything's going to make sense." I mumbled frantically, closing my eyes. Yes, this is all a crazy dream. Any second now I'm going to open my eyes and-

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream, lady Oriana." Ganadalf said with a sad sigh. "Tell me my dear; what bothers you?" he asks, putting his giant hand on my shoulder. I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"This can't be real," I mumble in to my palms. "Just moments ago I was at a party getting wasted and blacking out. I was supposed to wake up, go home and have some breakfast with my family and then I would go to my crappy school…"

"Yes, I see. This world you speak of is far more different from this one." Gandalf says wisely. Gee, thanks for that information, Sherlock.

"Then how the heck am I a… female dwarf when I was a human girl?!" I whine.

"Hmm, reincarnation perhaps?" he muses to himself. I furrow my eyebrows. But, reincarnation would require dying and I couldn't possibly be dead… Could I?

"But let us not bother you with that. Do you know where you are heading next?" he asks, leaning on his big stick thing. I stare at him blankly. I woke up in the middle of nowhere, found out I am in J.R. R Tolkien's world and I am now talking to Gandalf the Gray, so obviously, I don't know where the heck I'm going! Of course, I didn't say that out loud. That would be awkward. Instead I said:

"No, I have no idea to where I'm heading. But, I do know one person from here; Mr. Baggins-"

"Master Baggins?!" Gandalf exclaimed cheerfully. " Then you are in luck, my dear. I was just going to pay him a visit. Would you care to join me?" he asks.  
I pucker my lips and scrunch my nose, thinking. Actually, I didn't think about it. Of course I would care to join you Gandalf, where the heck could I possibly go?! Again, I didn't say that out loud.

"Yes! I'd be delighted!" I squeal a little too excitingly. Gandalf chuckles, leading the way, a wide grin plastered across my face. I know I should be worried at least a little bit, but I'm far too excited to think about anything else. A couple of minutes later we arrived at "The Hobbit hole". I was freaking out. This is like a dream come true.

Suddenly, Gandalf turned towards me, all serious.

"Lady Oriana," he says. "Master Baggins has… a few guests like ourselves. Play along and I highly suggest you leave the talking to me. Is that alright, my dear?" he asks, furrowing his bushy eyebrows. I look up at him and nod like an idiot. Gandalf smiles and knocks with his wooden stick thingy. A few seconds later the door opens revealing… a younger Bilbo Baggins. Oh, he looks like Martin Freeman. Wait… Oh my god, this is in "The Hobbit" universe. Well that's just peachy. I haven't read the book nor have I watched the movie, I've only seen the trailer… once.

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**_  
_**Enjoy reading!**_


	2. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

_Gandalf smiles and knocks with his wooden stick thingy. A few seconds later the door opens revealing… a younger Bilbo Baggins. Oh, he looks like Martin Freeman. Wait… Oh my god, this is in "The Hobbit" universe. Well that's just peachy. I haven't read the book nor have I watched the movie, I've only seen the trailer… once._

* * *

"Gandalf…" Bilbo breathes out breathlessly, the dark circles under his eyes clearly visible. Poor guy, he must be exhausted.

"My dear Bilbo. It seems that we are the last ones to arrive." Gandalf chuckles amusingly.  
The small hobbit gazed up at him, confused.

"_We_?" he asks, puzzled. By "we" Gandalf means himself and a random girl from another universe who just conveniently got stuck in here. Oh, that girl would be me.

"Bilbo, meet Oriana-"Gandalf says, moving to the side so Bilbo could see me. I smile brightly at him and wave.

"-my only child." Gandalf finishes and I nearly choke on my spit. O-only child? That's his master plan... introducing me as his only child?

Bilbo, along with me, stared at Gandalf baffled. Does this make me "Oriana the Gray" now? Snapping out of my daze I bow down to Bilbo.

"Oriana, at your service." I say politely. Bilbo blinked a few times but once he was over the shock he bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please, come in." he says moving aside so we could come inside. You could hear loud singing and the sound of footsteps dancing from the inside of his house. Wow, and here I am thinking that Bilbo isn't a party-hard kind of guy. Gandalf, or should I call him "_daddy dearest_" was already inside chatting with the noise makers, leaving me to stand with Bilbo.

"Do I have to take off my shoes? " I ask Bilbo who is staring at me confused. I supposed that's because of my "strange" outfit. Well, it's strange here. I'm wearing an emerald green blouse and a short-ish black skirt paired with leggins. He shakes his head slowly, gulping.

"Uh no, there is no need." He says quietly. "Pardon me for asking lady Oriana, but Gandalf is such a large man and you are… a rather petite she-dwarf. How is it-" He mumbled nervously, barely choking it out. I chuckled to myself. Beats me, Bilbo, beats me. Gandalf is one kinky bastard, I guess. Just kidding, I didn't say that.

"He never talks about my mother." I shrug nonchalantly. "I only know she left a long time ago." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. God knows I'm not a good actor but Bilbo seemed like he believed me. He nodded understandingly, dropping it.

Not wanting to press the subject any further, he escorted me to the living or dining area and as soon as we entered the room, all eyes were on us… especially on me. There must be at least 15 dwarves in here.

"Jesus, are you throwing a dwarf rave or something?" I muttered quietly to which Bilbo stared confusingly at me.

Gandalf rose up from his seat, smiling at Bilbo and me.

"Allow me to introduce you to Oriana, my only child." Gandalf says smiling. All of the dwarves gasped and looked at me, bemused. One even choked on his drink. I bit back a laughter, waving at them awkwardly.

"A daughter? I didn't know ya' had a daughter?" one of the dwarves with a bald head said. Gandalf chuckled amusingly and gave him a knowing look.

"There are many things you don't know about me, my dear master Dwalin." He said smiling. "Oriana, let me introduce you to_** Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Boumbur, Gloin, Oin, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin**_" Gandalf said and pointed at each and one of them. I blinked a few times, staring blankly. Yeah, that's not going to be hard to remember at all. Note the sarcasm.

"Err- My pleasure?" I say hesitantly. I noticed that almost all of the dwarves were hairy, beardy and overweight. So that must mean that they have food in here. Man, I'm starving.

* * *

"Is it always this cheerful?" I ask Bilbo, smiling at the dwarves who were downing a barrel of beer.

"No, it is not." Bilbo huffed, glaring venomously at the dwarves. "It's quiet and peaceful and-"

"'Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt." A dwarf, smaller and more childish looking than the rest, approached us with a plate in his hand. "But what should I do with my plate?" he asked Bilbo. I chuckled at his innocence.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili, I think that's his name, said and took the plate from Ori throwing it to another _stunning_ dwarf. I had stopped smiling (and breathing) and stared at him in awe.

While almost all of the other dwarves were hairy and beardy this one however, Kili-I think-, has shoulder length messy brown hair, warm brown eyes and he is the only one who doesn't have a full on beard. He caught the plate with ease and threw it behind his back. But that wasn't all; Fili continued to rapid fire the plates at him and he caught every single one.

"This is so awesome!" I exclaimed grinning. Bilbo turned towards me, mouth hanging open. My smile dropped as I frowned at the dwarves.

"I uh- I mean, this I rude. Very rude indeed!" I said as I laughed nervously. Bilbo just shook his head. One of the dwarves passed Bilbo and me, barely balancing a pile of plates that were over his head. I found it hilarious but Bilbo… he was freaking out. The look on his face was priceless.

"Put that down!" he ordered. "Put that down this instant! Those are my mother's finest plates!" he yelled, going after the dwarf. I laughed to myself, clutching my sides. I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself this much.

"J-Just don't do that! You'll blunt the knives!" Bilbo shouted from the kitchen. All of the dwarves started laughing and all of a sudden they broke in to a song.

**_"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_**_**  
**_**_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_**_**  
**_**_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_**_**  
**_**_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_**"

By the end of the song I was pretty much screaming along and choking myself with laughter. Man, these dwarves sure as hell know how to have fun. Suddenly, out of nowhere a plate was flying right at me. Instead of ducking down I froze and just stared at it. I never had great reflexes or in this matter any sport ability. I blame my genes. The plate would have hit me if it wasn't for the dashing Kili who caught it, inches from my face.

"Thanks" I breathed out, gawking at his beautiful face. He smiled at me charmingly and the winked before going over to the table. With a childish grin on my face I gazed in his direction.

"Oriana-" Gandalf mused, waking me up from my daydreaming.

"Hm?" I mumbled. Oh my god, was I drooling? No, no. I wasn't drooling. Thank God. Gandalf chuckled amusingly.

"Sit my dear." He says motioning to the chair. I nod and sit on the chair which was, to my luck, next to the hot dwarf and his brother. At first I was withdrawn and quiet as the dwarves around me laughed and casually threw the food to each other. It was like a snowball fight just… without the snow. But, after a couple of minutes due to the annoying grumbling my stomach was making, I decided to grab a bite. Reaching for the brown bread that was on a nearby plate, I stuffed it in my mouth quite viciously. Yeah, I was never graceful.

"Lady Oriana, is it?" a husky voice asked beside me. Mouth full, I raised my head as my eyes meet with the same mesmerizing brown ones of Kili. Great, just when I look like a bloody squirrel. Swallowing the food, I smile brightly and nod.

"Yup." I say, popping the "p"

"Kili" he says, observing my face.

"And Fili" his brother adds, leaning over to look at me.

"At your service, Lady Oriana." They both say at the same time. I found this incredibly amusing and laughed.

"Do you two do this all the time?"

"Sometimes." They shrug, answering at the same time. I chuckle and shake my head at the two. I like them.

"Forgive me for asking but, how are you a female dwarf if Gandalf is a wizard… and a large on at that." Kili blurts out. Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be getting this question a lot more?

"Nah, it's alright." I wave it off with my hand. "I dunno, actually, he never talked about my mom." I shrug, trying to drop the subject. They just nod.

"Don't tell him this but, I hope I don't grow out a beard like his. I mean, the thing could be used as a carpet…" I trailed off as the two brothers stared at me baffled. Then they started laughing hysterically.

"Then let us hope you don't grow one out, Lady Oriana" Fili grins at me.

"Call me Oriana, please. You don't have to use the "lady" part since I'm far from a lady." I say as I take another mouth full of the bread. They both laugh and smile at me. Just as I reached for another piece of bread there was a knock on the door and everything went silent. What the heck happened?

"He is here." Gandalf announced darkly.

"Who's here?" I asked confused. Whoever it is he must be some freaky person since he can make a whole room of singing dwarves-and a wizard- go silent just by knocking on the door.

"Our uncle is here." Kili whispered to me.


	3. Big bad wolf

Everyone stands up and corners the small hobbit hole. The doors opened and in came a large man, larger than the other dwarves, wearing a big fur coat. Thad lead me thinking that maybe he was some kind of a dwarf pimp. He had a stern look on his face and brown hair past his shoulders with two braids on his left and right side. What is it with these dwarfs and their braids? I'll have to ask someone about that.

"Thorin Oakenshield, welcome." Gandalf broke the intense silence.

"Gandalf," Thorin said, getting rid of his cloak. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way-twice. If it weren't for the mark on the door I'd still be roaming around."

"Is he always this way?" I whispered to Kili. He glanced at me and then back at his uncle.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." He said reassuringly. I wasn't quite convinced in that.

"M-mark?" Bilbo stuttered, facing Thorin. "Excuse me but there is no mark on my door. I just had it painted a week ago!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I must disagree with you master Baggins. There indeed is a mark on the door which I carved in myself." Gandalf spoke up with unease. Bilbo gasped looking shocked. Poor guy, I really feel sympathy for him. He was enjoying a peaceful evening when Bam! 13 dwarves, a wizard and a girl- sorry- female dwarf crashed in to his house and ate up almost all of his food. I'd be agitated myself. Gandalf cleared his troth and introduced Bilbo to Thorin.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin said, circling Bilbo like a hawk. "Have you done any fighting Mr. Baggins?" He asked him.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo questioned clearly confused.

"Axe or sword, what is you weapon of choice?" Thorin asked, puffing his chest out at Bilbo.

"If you must know; I do have some skill in Conquer." Bilbo exclaimed proudly. I smiled at his confidence. "I fail to see why that's relevant." He added.

"Thought as much; He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, snickering mockingly. Everyone, including Gandalf, laughed at that. Except me; I found it dastardly to laugh at someone who isn't used to fighting. Since Kili was closer to my side, I jabbed his side and glared at him. That made him shut up. I cleared my troth deciding to stand up for Bilbo.

"At least he doesn't mock others." I said loudly which made everyone's eyes fix on me. Trying to hide my fear, I raise my head up high. Thorin's stern stare finally drifts to me as he raises a curious eyebrow.

"And who are you?" he ask.

I open my mouth to answer but Gandalf cuts in, making me mumble a few colorful words. I can speak for myself, thank you very much!

"Thorin Oakenshield, allow me to introduce you to my daughter; Oriana."

Thorin looks at Gandalf dumb-found and then at me. I smirk, enjoying the confused look on him. I'm sure he doesn't get confused or surprised very often. A couple of seconds pass and Gandalf shoots me a look saying "Bow". I roll my eyes and do so.

"Oriana, at your service." I say monotone.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at yours. I must say that I am quite surprised at this information." He says as he looks up at Gandalf who waved it off with his hand.

"Yes, yes now let us sit." Gandalf says and everyone makes their way over to the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Bilbo mouths to me smiling. I smile back at him.

* * *

We sat there for about twenty minutes while the dwarves discussed their plans and something... I didn't really bother to listen, instead i focused my attention on combing trough my hair.

"Why did you bring your daughter, if I may ask?" Thorin spoke up and turned towards Gandalf.

"I have decided that this journey of yours would do well for my daughter. Of course, only if you approve of it."

Journey? I didn't sign up for any kind of journey! Man pretends he's my father and suddenly he has the rights to make decisions for me? Actually, who am I kidding? It'd be interesting to go on a journey with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. Strange, but nevertheless interesting. Thorin stares at me with a thinking expression.

"If you wish so; but I will not take any responsibility for the injuries she may acquire. Same goes for Mr. Baggins." He says as everyone looks at me and Bilbo. I shrugged nodding in approval. After that, they gave us some kind of contract that we needed to sign. Hovering over Bilbo I scanned through the text. Well, not really because it was kind of long. So I read every third word. Bad decision.

"**_I-incineration_**?" Bilbo stuttered repeating a word from the text.

"I have no idea what that word means but judging by Bilbo's tone I'm guessing it's something bad." I say as I try to find the word, which was hard because there were a lot of funny looking words. That earned me a couple of laughs from the other dwarves.

"We'll be facing a big dragon." Balin said. That made me raise my head to look at him. Holy shit, a real life dragon?!

"D-dragon?" Bilbo squealed.

"Aye, a flesh burning one; very dangerous." Dwalin added.

"Lovely…" I said, rolling my eyes. I'm going to be turned in to a dwarf kebab.

"…Oh dear…" Bilbo mumbled breathlessly. I looked down at him and frowned. He was pale as a ghost.

"Bilbo dude, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"…Nope." He said as he falls flat on the ground, leaving my hand to hover in the air.

"Well, that went better than I expected." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed except Thorin who sighed frustrated.

* * *

Later on, when Bilbo regained his consciousness, he refused to join our adventure and didn't sign the contract, which I gladly did.

"Welcome to the Thorin Oakenshield company lass!" Balin said grinning at me. I smiled at him feeling all important. I kind of had a crew now!

"Lady Oriana-"Bilbo started

"Just Oriana, please." I said, smiling at him.

"Oriana. Are you sure about this adventure thing? It sounds very dangerous." Bilbo says frowning.

"It probably is." I say shrugging. He looks up at me, eyes wide. I laugh at that. He looks like a puppy. "But, it is also a chance that I can't refuse. I mean, when am I ever going to get an opportunity to face a dragon?" I say in awe. Bilbo smiles at me with a pained expression. It's like he wants to go but something's holding him back.

"You should get some sleep. I have a spare bedroom if you want it?" Bilbo offers with a smile.

"Thank you Bilbo, but I think I'll sleep here." I say as I plop down on a big chair. I like sleeping when I hear someone's there and what better room than a room full of dwarves?! Bilbo smiles at me and then sighs.

"Alright then; It was a honor meeting you Oriana, goodnight." He says turning towards his bedroom.

"Bilbo…" I call.

"Yes?"

"I won't doubt your decision and thank you." I say smiling. Bilbo looked puzzled but then smiled and drifted off to his bedroom, leaving me to my own thoughts.

"You're not going to sleep on that, are you?" Someone asks beside me. So much for me and my own thoughts.

I turn around facing Kili who sat next to me.

"Why not?" I question him.

"Nothing, just; wouldn't a lady prefer to sleep in a bed rather than an old chair?" He asks smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked back.

"Firstly, I'm not so much lady-like. Secondly, yes a bed would be more appealing but I like hearing voices while I sleep. It makes me feel safe."

He smiles, nodding understandingly.

"It was very brave of you to stand up against my uncle." Kili says crossing his arms. I laughed nervously. I basically spat in his uncle's face.

"Yeah that; look, I didn't mean anything bad by it, but he was kind of being a jerk to Bilbo."

"Jerk?" Kili repeated confused. Right, different world, different way of speaking.

"He was harassing him." I fixed myself. He "ooh-ed" in understandment.

"I'm not offended. On the contrary, I find it incredible that someone stud up against him. You're very brave." Kili said charmingly and grinned at me. That made me blush. Damn it, he's very good at this charming thing.

"And now for the music!" Thorin announced dramatically. Wow, such a drama queen.

"Great. Now I actually won't be falling asleep." I mumbled sighing. Kili grinned at my sour expression.

"I think if you listen to this it might help you fall asleep, lady Oriana."

"Just, Oriana." I mumbled and closed my eyes. The dwarves started singing. Kili was right; this was relaxing.

**_"_****_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold_**

**_The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"_**

"It's just...Oriana..." I mumbled as I drifted off in a slumber, remembering every word of the "Misty Mountains song."

* * *

_**It's going to get more interesting from the next chapter! :D  
Review and tell me what you think! :)  
**_

_**I'll try and update every 3-5 days :D**_


	4. Onwards!

I was awoken by the loud sound of plates and cutlery banging on the kitchen table and the cheery voices of the dwarves talking. They were all up, pumped and ready to start their journey. I, on the other hand, wasn't so optimistic about it. Last night, before I fell asleep, I had the chance to REALLY think this trough. I signed a contract and agreed to go on a journey with a bunch of men that I vaguely know, on a journey to win back their home from a fire-breathing, flesh-burning dragon and who knows how many other dangerous creatures! To think that Thorin teased Bilbo about his skills but for the love of God I can't even handle a fork! Not to mention a sword or an axe. So, in conclusion; _I'm royally screwed_.

"D'ya think she's awake brother?" Fili whispered beside me.

"I don't know Fili," Kili said in a whisper. "Maybe she's dead. She's been lying her for a while now." he added, lightly poking my arm with his finger. I groaned mentally. _He may be handsome but he isn't very bright._

"I'm not dead. But you will be if you don't stop poking me!" I mumbled sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and faced the grinning brothers.

"Is there a reason to why you're disturbing my oh-so-needed sleep?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing them.

"Aye," Fili said smiling. "You should get ready. We go in a few minutes." He informed me and strolled away, leaving me with Kili.

"Oh." I mumbled and yawned. I should have accepted the room Bilbo offered to me because my spine feels like it's in a knot. Kili cleared his throat.

"Our uncle mentioned you last night." He said sitting next to me. I gulped and shifted in my seat.

"Really? Uh, what did he say?"

"Although he thinks you're not _skilled_ for this kind of journey-"

_Wow, it's nice knowing that he cares. _

"-He still approved of you. The rest of us think that you'll be a great addition to our company." Kili said smiling. Yeah, if only I knew how to use a weapon. I smiled thankfully at him and that's when Gandalf joined us.

"Oriana, my dear; you are up." He said cheerfully. Is everyone except me pumped about this journey? Man, I'm such a killjoy.

"We should get going." Thorin announced loudly. "We are one pony short so Lady Oriana will be sharing a pony with someone." He said, leaving the hobbit hole. The thought of me riding a pony with someone else made me sad. The poor thing… he has to carry two people.

"You can ride with us." Fili says emerging from the kitchen.

"Fili and I can take turns." Kili added smiling brightly. I shrugged, not really caring with whom I'm going to be riding with as long as I don't have to walk. God, I'm so lazy.

* * *

Everyone, including Fili and Kili, was on their ponies except me. I've never ridden anything in my life so I don't really know how to climb a pony. I stared up at a grinning Kili.

"Do you need some assistance Oriana?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." I mumble and take the hand he offered. But, as I am a well-known klutz I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my arse. Lovely.

Kili and the rest of the pack bursted out laughing, their faces red as a tomato. Even Thorin and Gandalf chuckled a bit! Glaring at Kili I storm over to Fili who helps me hop on his pony. Muttering a quiet _"I'm sorry"_ to the poor creature that has to carry us both, I cross my arms and make myself comfortable. After the laughing died down we finally started moving. My back was leaning on Fili's back and my legs spread forwards and crossed. I choose this weird position because I'm currently glaring at Kili who is right behind us, but he finds my glaring amusing and chuckles. A couple of minutes later, the dwarves decide to bet on whether Bilbo will join us or not. I, along with Gandalf, was on Bilbo's side while almost half of the dwarves weren't. I smirked to myself.

_Prepare to lose your money my fellow companions, _I thought smugly. It was obvious, to me, that Bilbo will be joining us. Firstly, because I watched the trailer for "The Hobbit" and secondly, I truly believed that Bilbo will be joining us… Plus, if Gandalf's betting on him there is no way that he'll lose-

_"Wait! Wait for me!_" And just on time Bilbo came running towards us, swinging the contract in his hands.

"I changed my mind. Here; I signed it." Bilbo said and handed the contract to Balin who carefully observed it.

"Welcome to Thorin Oakenshield's company Master Baggins." He smiled at Bilbo.

"I knew you'd come Bilbo!" I squealed happily. Bilbo turned towards me and smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me." He said kindly.

"No biggie. Hey, Bilbo." I said leaning towards him. "Can you give me that stick and the three rock from the ground." I said pointing at the soil. He looked at me puzzled but did as I asked.

"Get Master Baggins a pony." Thorin said from the front. What? Bilbo has a pony and I have to share? Unfair!

"Oh! Oh there is no need-"Bilbo was cut off by the dwarves picking him up and placing him on a pony. I giggled ah his surprised expression.

Now for the fun part. I took the stick and broke it in half, tying the two pieces with the rubber band on my wrist. I made sure it was extra knotted so it would hold. Voila; a slingshot.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked since he was riding next to us. I smiled devilishly at him and look at a branch on one of the nearby trees. I place the rock on the rubber band and pull it backwards, aiming for the branch. The rock hits the branch making the nut that was hanging on it fall down on the ground. I grin proudly as my eyes dart over to Kili who smiles in awe and amusement.

"That was brilliant!" Bilbo exclaims.

"Thank you, I used to do this when I was little. I was able to hit a moving thing with this."

Of course I had to have my fun; I threw one of the rocks at Bombur who was tossing and turning around, confused. Bilbo and I bit back our laughter, glancing knowingly at each other. And then I had to stop when "daddy" gave me a disapproving but a bit amused look. I sighed and threw the slingshot away.

* * *

Slowly it was beginning to get dark so we settled down on a stone valley. It didn't look comfortable but it would do for the night. The dwarves made a nice fire and tied up the ponies. I gawked amusingly at Bombur who snored so hard that he actually breathed moths in and out. Man, I wish I had a camera to record this. When I got bored of that I joined Bilbo who was "secretly" feeding a horse with his apple.

"It'll be our secret Mindy." He whispered petting the horse. I smiled at him chuckling to myself. Suddenly, there was a shrieking noise that made Bilbo and me freeze.

"What was that?!" Bilbo and I both asked panicky. I would have laughed at that but I was too freaked out.

"Orcs." Fili said all serious. O-orcs? No, no, no… no. In a second I was over by Fili and Kili's side, sitting next to Kili and keeping my head down. Fili and Kili shared an amused look and continued to talk.

"There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili said smoking his pipe like nobody's business. "The Low-Lands are crawling with them."

"Oh." Bilbo breathed out shakily.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili said darkly. I actually squealed a little making him glance apologetically at me, but he continued to speak. "Quick and quiet- no screams- just lots of blood." He whispered the last part looking Bilbo square in the eyes. Bilbo cried out putting a hand over his eyes while Fili and Kili chuckled. Suddenly, Thorin got up from his place and glared at the brothers.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked firmly, glaring at his nephews. Thorin then continued to scold them befor marching away.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" Kili mumbled quietly, his head bowed down. I sighed and nudged him softly. He looked sadly at me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to snap like that…" I said smiling reassuringly at him. I cracked a small smile and turned towards Fili who smiled at him too.

"How the hell do I sleep on this thing?" I mumble pouting at the rock I was sitting on. Bilbo's chair is golden compared to this. Kili who heard my complaining chuckled and turned towards me.

"I believe I can help you with that; if you wish you can use my shoulder as your pillow." Kili suggests smirking at me. Fili, who was now also smirking, wiggles his eyebrows at me. I snort at them and lean my head on Kili's shoulder.

"If you move or pull some kind of trick on me I will get Gan- my father to use magic on you." I warn him with an amused smile. Kili freezes in his spot for a moment but then chuckles.

"I wouldn't dream of it my lady. Goodnight." He says softly just as Balin begins to tell us a story. I fell asleep with much more respect for Thorin and learned how he conquered Azog the Defiler.

* * *

_**I hope you like it :D  
Enjoy reading and review and tell me what you think!  
**_


	5. Chit-chat

When I woke up my head was on something really soft and warm, though the rest of my body felt cold.

"Aye, did the lass wake up?" I heard the grumbling voice of Dwalin ask.

"Is she dead?" came a question from Ori who sounded like he was sure that I was dead. What is it with these dwarves and them assuming that I'm dead?! Can't they see me breathing? Deciding to reassure them that I am in fact alive, I open my eyes and yawn.

"For the second time, I'm not dead." I mumble and slowly lift myself up. The "hot" source that my head was peacefully laying on was Kili's lap. I never really understood the "my cheeks were turning bright pink" moments but now I do… Coming to the conclusion that I might have drooled all over his lap and possibly snored like a chainsaw, I quickly wipe my mouth with my slew and cough awkwardly.

"Mornin' lassie, you should get up if 'ya want breakfast." Dwalin says cheerfully filling up my plate with some food. I turn towards a grinning Kili.

"Firstly, I'm sorry if I drooled, snored, mumbled or kicked you in my sleep and secondly, sorry that you couldn't get up because of me." I mumbled avoiding his soft brown eyes.

"I could… but I preferred not to." He said softly and my stupid blush turned brighter. After properly waking myself up I accepted the plate with a bunch of food stuffed in it. Basically, I didn't have to worry about how I eat my food because these guys have no table manners whatsoever. Saying that they eat like pigs would be a compliment. But I'm fine with that, it's cool stuffing myself with all of the food at once.

"What is wrong Oriana, are you not hungry?" Kili asked with a full mouth. I scrunched my nose.

"I ate like two full plates…" I say putting a hand on my bloated stomach. I think I fell sick. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Just…two?" he asks leaning his head to the side. I watch in disbelief as he shrugs and proceeds to stuff himself with food. How do they fit it all in their stomachs?

* * *

Finishing with the food we continue on our journey. This time I was riding with Kili because Fili is a grumpy dwarf. He said, and I quote "I do not want to ride with the nerve eating she-devil."

I'm a nerve eating she-devil?! Pfftt… no! It's not my fault that I can't stand still because his ridiculously handsome brother is distracting me with his perfect face…ha ha… Forget I said anything. In the process of our lovely journey it started raining. And I don't mean soft drizzling, no, it was like a freaking rain war! I was wet from head to toe and not to mention that I was freezing my ass off. I shivered and mumbled a few colorful words, the rain drops sliding across my face.

"Are you cold?" Kili asks in a teasing manner. I huff at him.

"No, I'm shivering just for fun… of course I'm freezing!"

Kili chuckles and reaches for his bag, taking out some kind of cloak. He turns around and covers it over me.

"Here; it'll at least keep you warm." He says winking at me. I grin at him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Kili you are my hero!" I mumble burring my head in to his back. I him chuckle.

"Mister Gandalf, sir," called one of the dwarves "Could you do something to stop the rain?"

"Yes _father_, please do!" I pipe in, inching my face away from Kilis back.

"It is raining and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf huffed from the front. I scoffed and buried my head in Kilis back.

"Much helpful." I grumble. If I had magic powers I would use them at least to keep us warm!

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly asks.

"Are there any what?" Gandalf questions as I open one of my eyes and listen in on the conversation.

"Wizards. Are there any more of them?"

"Well, there are five of us. Myself, Saruman the White, Alatar and Pallando the blue and Radagast the brown." Gandalf lists all of them. I scoff a little at the mention of Saruman earning a few glances from the other dwarves.

"And are they all great wizards or are they more like you?" Bilbo asks Gandalf, a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips. Gandalf turns towards him and raises a offended eyebrow as I break out in a laugh.

"Good thing it's raining because you got burned, man!"

If the previous scoffed earned me a few strange looks this one made everyone's eyes on me.

"You have an odd way of speaking Oriana." Fili says riding behind us. I shrug and grin at him.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It's not a compliment." Kili whispers teasingly.

"Piss off." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say sighing. Will the rain just stop raining? And just on time the rain… didn't stop. I'm not that lucky.

"Kili, what's your favorite color?" I ask him since I was bored as hell.

"Why is that important?" He asks chuckling.

"Because I'm bored and I say so. Now answer!"

Kili laughs and hums like he's in deep thought. After a couple of seconds he answers Green like the morning grass. Wow, such a philosophical answer.

"And what is your favorite color?" he asks me.

"A light brown color." I say simply. I was tempted to say "your hair color brown" or "your eye color brown" but I suppressed that urge.

"Do you have blow-driers in Middle earth?" i mumble desperately even though i knew that the question was pointless and stupid. But i was soaking wet and mad at my hair for not co-operating with me.

"A blow what?" Kili questions.

"It's a type of thing that dries your hair... Never mind." i say with a sigh.

"Tell me about your life; what do you like to do?" Kili asks softly. I shuffle in my seat uncomfortably. What the hell should I tell him when I'm supposed to be Gandalf daughter? Unless they have the internet and computers in middle-earth then I better make up some boring-ass story.

"Uh, I love to sing even though I suck at it. I can just randomly burst out in to a Katy Perry song no matter where I am. "Roar" is my favorite song of her. Also, I love reading and writing stories. My favorite book is "The Book Thief" and I write fictional stories. Uh, I don't really know what else to tell you." I breathe out, choking on my own words due to the rain.

"I only understood half of that but I got out that you love to sing, write and read." Kili says smiling. And apparently I suck at explaining things to people. Go figure.

"And you; what do you like?" I ask Kili.

"Causing trouble." He grins at me. I snort and push him playfully.

"Other than that." I laugh.

"Well, I used to sword- fight with Fili back at home." Kili says smiling. "We did that on daily bases."

"So that's why you're so good at it. I can't even pick up a sword." I grumble.

"Tell you what; If you teach me how to paint, I will train you." Kili offers.

"Hmm…deal!" I say laughing. Kili chuckles and we continue to ride in a comfortable silence. It's nice having someone to talk to. After about an hour of walking we arrived at some wrecked house thing and Thorin decided we should rest there.

"God i miss blow-dryers." i mumbled as i tried to un-tangle my hair. It was worse than before.

"Blow what? Do you ever use normal words Oriana" Fili questioned puzzled. I open my mouth to answer but Kili pipes in.

"It's a thing that dries hair brother. Don't insult the lady?" Kili explains an winks at me. I smile thankfully at him. My knight on a brown pony.

Fili rolls his eyes and turns towards Kili, whispering something to him. Kili got all wide-eyed.

"It's not-"

"-_To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!_" Gandalf blew and marched right past us. I wonder what Thorin said that made him so angry...

"And who would that be?" Bilbo asked looking terrified at Gandalfs breakdown.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" Gandalf answered and stormed off. I think i'm going to have a panic attack! Is he really going to leave me alone... well, alone with 13 dwarves and a hobbit?!

"He- he wouldn't really leave me alone... Would he?" i ask as my voice slightly cracks.

"I believe he won't leave you alone." Fili says putting an arm on my shoulder.

"And if he does, i'll look after you." Kili says grinning down at me. Fili snorts out a laugh as i blush.

"_We_." Kili corrects himself. "We'll look after you. Fili and I. Us." he rambles until nothing can be heard.

"Fili, Kili go guard the ponies. Change shifts with Oin and Gloin." Thankfully, Thorin broke the awkward silence. Fili grinned at me and dragged away a baffled looking Kili, leaving me alone. My heart was a complete mess right now!

* * *

_**Here's another chapter! :)**_

_**I promise the next one will be a bit more longer and interesting! What do you guys think about Kili/Oriana? Should i take it slow or faster with their relationship? Feel free to tell me what you think because i LOVE seeing your opinions :)**_

_**Lots of love! xoxo**_


	6. Spying

Because I didn't want to be pretty much useless since everyone else was doing something productive, I helped Bombur prepare the large amount of food. And trust me I'm not exaggerating when I say that it took us 'til nigh time. There were a lot of really hungry dwarves with big appetites to feed. Being done with the cooking I decided to spy on my two favorite dwarves. As I was coming closer and closer towards the place they were at, the branches and leafs crunching beneath my feet, I could hear loud whispering. Ah, they must be arguing but are too caught in it to realize that they are in fact, shouting.

"What are you talking about Fili?" Kili scoffed at his older brother. "I was certainly not baffled-looking!" He huffed frowning and crossed his arms. I giggled quietly to myself. He looks adorable when he's upset.  
Fili rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed at his brother. I licked my lips and tip toed closer towards them.

"Oh please brother; Have you seen yourself when you're having a conversation with-" and just as he was about to finish his sentence I stumbled on a branch and fell in front of them. Oh if only I had the ability to land gracefully. But no, I fell and made so much noise that possibly even Gandalf- God knows where he is now-could hear me. Fili and Kili snapped their heads towards me and took out their weapons, ready to fight. Then they noticed it was me and rolled their eyes.

"'Sup guys; I was just, uh, inspecting the territory for any nasty orcs and... stuff." I smile sheepishly at them, my cheeks burning. Thank god it was dark. Fili chuckles amusingly and pulls me up on my feet making me crash in his chest... Well, my face actually crashed in his bushy beard. Surprisingly, the thing was very soft... It reminded me of a kitten. Blushing, I inch away from him and glance at Kili who was glaring quite venomously at his brother. Ouch, he's in a bad mood.

"Anyway, I was bored so I decided to help you guys." I say grinning at them. Fili snorts out a laugh and bumps Kili playfully in the shoulder. Kili, however, stays still in his spot.

"Really now; what will you do Oriana, charm the monsters away?" Fili asks teasingly. I blush and glare at him.

"No...I'll throw rocks at them until they run away screaming." I say matter-of-factly. Fili bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. I grin at them.

"Lucky us." Kili mumbles coldly. My grin disappears and I stick my tongue out at him earning an eye roll and a scoff from Kili. What the heck's wrong with him?!

"We should get back, we're a little too far from the ponies." Fili says, noticing the tension. Without another word we follow him towards the horses when he suddenly stops in his spot, making me bump in to Kili. He groans in pain which made me smirk. Serves him right for being an arsehole.

"Fili, what is-" Kili suddenly stops speaking. I frown and look at the direction where they're staring, noticing the crashed trees.

"Oh crap, that's not good." I mumble swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat. What bloody creature could have done this?! It sure as hell isn't a small one since it can knock down a bunch of freaking trees!

"Orian, Fili, Kili..." Bilbo called quietly. I turned towards him and saw that he was carrying 3 bowls of stew. Man, it smells delicious...

"What happened here?" He asked looking terrified.

"Well uh, they were looking after the ponies..." I start not really knowing how to explain this.

"Only we've encountered a... slight problem." Fili says uneasily. "We had sixteen..." he says.

"... Now we have fourteen..." Kili finishes.

"Oh that's bad." Bilbo breathes out. "That's very very bad!" He says in a panic-key voice. It's very very bad indeed Bilbo. Just wait when Thorin finds out, ooh he'll throw a bitch-fit at the younger Oakenshields.

"Well if it wasn't for Oriana ambushing us we could have seen who did this and stop them!" Kili said turning towards me and openly glaring. I gasp and glare back at him.

"My fault?! It's not my fault you two moved, you were arguing in the first place!" I sassed back, leaning towards him.

"It's your fault we were arguing!" Kili said leaning closer. My face turned red from anger.

"How the bloody hell is it my fault?!" I ask leaning even closer towards him, our faces inches from each other.

"Enough you two!" Fili yelled and moved us apart. We still glared venomously at each other.

"Kili; go and look which of the horses are missing." Fili said. Kili snapped his eyes away from me and went to the horses. I scoff and proceed to glare at him. That son of a-

"Oriana," Fili says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I avert my eyes from Kili and stare up at the bright blue ones of Fili. He smiles sadly at me.

"You'll have to forgive my brother. He doesn't mean you anything bad, but sometimes...he can be a little complicated." He says with a sigh.

"I'll say" I scoff and grab one of the bowls with stew from Bilbo. This argument sparked my hunger. Kili was acting like I bloody killed the horses myself!

"Mindy and Mangle are missing." Kili said returning. _Mangle. Who the hell names their pony Mangle_?! I think to myself as I take a mouth full of stew.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin about this?" Bilbo asks.

_**"No!**_" Fili, Kili and I yelled at the same time... except I dramatically spat out my stew in the bowl... I'm not eating that again.

"Uh no..." said Fili, smiling nervously at Bilbo. "Best not worry him about this. As our official burglar we thought you'd might like to come in to it." He said and stared at us wide-eyed for support.

"Yeah..." Kili and I managed to blurt out causing Fili to look at us dryly.

"Um, it looks like something BIG did this. Big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo mumbled. _Bravo Bilbo, you're picking up some Sherlock skills_. I think sarcastically and roll my eyes... then I remembered that Bilbo is played by Martin Freeman in "The Hobbit" who also plays Dr. Watson in BBC's Sherlock and for some stupid reason that made me giggle.

"Our thoughts precisely." Fili agrees with Bilbo. Because I was still hungry I reached for another bowl (throwing mine away previously) but Fili interrupted.

"Look over there... it's a light!" He whisper-yelled bending down behind a log of tree. The rest of us did the same.

"What is it?" Bilbo asks, sounding scared.

"Trolls." Kili spats and scurries after them.

"Has he gone mad?! We're supposed to run away from them not run after them!" I hiss.

"Shush Oriana." Fili says and runs after his brother. I curse under my breath and pull Bilbo along as we follow the two of them. Poor Bilbo's still holding on to the stew. We could now hear voices coming from ahead from us. Bilbo and I duck behind a tree, Kili and Fili across from us. Three GIANT trolls pass us by holding the two missing horses.

"Oh no; they've got Mindy and Mangle! Someone should do something!" Bilbo urged looking at Fili and Kili. The both look up at Bilbo, faces blank. I cringe at their expressions; they've got a crazy idea.

"Yes, you should!" said Kili rushing over towards us. "Mountain trolls are so stupid and you're so small, they'll never see you! Kili urged taking my hand and pulling me up. I glare at him.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"It'll be perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" He says ignoring my question and dragging me further away.

"If you run in to trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili says pushing Bilbo towards the trolls and then joining Kili and me.

"Twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl. Twice like a barn owl, once like a-" I could no longer hear Bilbo talking since we were far away. I jerked my hand away from Kili and glared at the two brothers.

"What do you two bubble-heads think you're doing?!" I snapped at them. "We can't just let him go alone!"  
There was s brief pause before Fili answered.

"He's our burglar Oriana, he'll be fine."

"Besides, we're getting Thorin now." Kili added already on his way. Fili smiles at me and follows his brother. They start talking while I start walking in place. When I'm sure they're far away I sprint towards Bilbo. Now, I am 100% sure that this is an amazingly stupid and shallow idea, that will end with my possible death but I can't leave him alone. I mean, have you seen the man's puppy eyes? Besides, he's my friend... you never leave friends behind.


	7. Of dwarves and trolls

**_I've got some school tests coming so i won't update for a week. I need to study -.-_****_  
BUT the next chapter will be extra long to make up for it :D_**  
_**Enjoy reading! xoxo**_  
_**Also, **__**I've been listening to the song "Loreen- My Heart Is Refusing Me" while writing this chapter. Tell me if i you want to know the songs i listen to while writing. :)**_

* * *

Anyway, there I was hiding behind a tree and watching three gigantic trolls talking about what they're going to eat. I scrunch my nose at the awful smell and with my born like ninja-skills I tip toe over to Bilbo. I might have to add that my ninja-skills are terrible and that Bilbo noticed me when I took my first step towards him. I blame the branches and the loud way they snap. They're totally killing the mood.

"Oriana, what are you doing here? It's far too dangerous!" Bilbo hissed trying to untie the rope that bonded the horses. Clearly, it was too hard for him so he ended up pulling it desperately.

"I know it's dangerous but I couldn't just leave you behind. You're my friend Bilbo." I say smiling. Bilbo smiles sadly at me and then sighs.

"Very well then, look; that troll over there has a blade. We can use it to cut the ponies free." Bilbo whispered and not waiting for my response, tip toed over to one of the trolls, carefully pulling out the blade. I watched nervously as he managed to pull it out and wave it around triumphal. I grinned at him and gave a thumbs up. This was way too easy-  
Suddenly, the troll reached behind him and picked up Bilbo, using him as a handkerchief! Well, I spoke too soon.

"Blimey, look what I've got in me pocket hole" the troll said staring at Bilbo.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"I dunno; what are yer?" The troll asked Bilbo who was wiping the buggers off of him.

"Bilbo Baggins, I'm a burgl -eer- hobbit." I buried my face in my hands. A burglar hobbit? Really Bilbo?!

"Can we eat it?" One of the trolls asked cheerfully, opening his mouth to swallow Bilbo.

"No!" I squeaked out a little too loud making the trolls look at me.

"Blimey, there's another one!"  
Bilbo sighed dramatically and slapped his forehead. Great, now we're both trapped. One of the trolls picked me up and started smelling me to which I smacked his nose.

"It's a she-dwarf!" One of them exclaims.

"And a vicious one!" The one who I smacked added, rubbing his nose. I scoff and glare at him.

"Hey lads; what do ya say we eat the burglar hobbit first and then save the she-dwarf as desert?" The one who was holding Bilbo suggested. Um, how about no_, lads_. I say we set the burglar hobbit and the she-dwarf free.

"Hey!" I yell quite loudly. Everyone's eyes turn towards me. "We're not anybody's food. We are living things that prefer eating rather than being eaten, thank you very much! We have the right to be free!" I stated dramatically. The trolls stared at me blankly and then the one who was holding me shrugged and focused on Bilbo. How dare they ignore my beautiful freedom speech?! Just as they were deciding whether to eat him now or cook him for later, someone jumped out of the bushes. That someone was Kili. He was glaring venomously at the trolls and aiming at them with his bow, ready to shoot. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw him.

"**_Drop her_**!" Kili demanded through clenched teeth. I'm pretty sure my heart wasn't even beating this time. I stared wide-eyed at him, the corners of my lips turning upwards.

"_Hey_! What about me?!" Bilbo protested.

"_Them_. I meant drop them." Kili said avoiding my gaze. I suppress my giggle since this isn't really an occasion for it. Suddenly, there was a battle cry and all of the dwarves jumped out of the bushes and attacked the trolls. Poor Bilbo was thrown aside but he landed on Kili, knocking him down. I was unfortunately still squished in the gigantic hand of a troll.

"Oriana!" Fili calls. I look towards him and he motions for me to stay still. I nod and take a deep breath, turning completely still. The troll that was holding me screamed in pain as Kili's arrow pierced in his eye, making him release me. I screamed in horror as I was falling closer and closer towards the hard ground. With a loud "Ouf" I land on something softer. I open my eyes and find myself safe in the arms of Kili. I sigh in relief.

"Come on." He says putting me down on my feet and dragging me away.

"Wait; Bilbo!" He said, suddenly turning back around. The trolls were holding him by the arms and legs, one pull away from ripping him to shreds.

"Drop yer weapons or we'll rip 'em apart!" One of the trolls sneered. I clenched my fists as my breathing speeds up. No one moved or said anything until Thorin stabbed his sword in the ground, followed by the other dwarves.

* * *

"This went well." I pointed out lazily, earning a few glares from the dwarves. By "went well" I mean we're all tied up in sacks waiting for the trolls to cook us. Well, all of the others are in sacks while I'm standing on the top of a large rock, waiting to be turned in to a desert.

"I was just thinking;" I started with a dramatic sigh. If I'm going to go down, I'll make sure to bore the living hell out of the trolls. "Instead of eating us maybe you could like order something. You know; A nice pizza, some chicken nuggets... maybe make spaghettis-"

"Will yer shut up?!" One of the trolls roared clutching his head. I think I gave him a headache. "And hurry up with that food Tom! Dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned in to stone." He added through greeted teeth. Ah, so they turn in to stone when the sun rises. If only we could manage to procrastinate and keep them distracted until the sun goes up. God knows I'm good at procrastination, just ask my teachers.

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled and wiggled out of his sack. "You are making a huge mistake!"

"You can't reason with them Mister Baggins, they're halfwits." Bifur exclaimed with a sigh.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo said looking at the trolls. "Have you smelled them? You're going to need something much stronger to get rid of their smell."  
I gasped in offense.

"Rude Bilbo!" I mumbled glaring at him. I don't smell that bad... at least I hope so. Bilbo glanced at me wide-eyed and mouthed "play along". It took me a couple of seconds to come to the conclusion that he's buying us some time. Instantly I speak up.

"Yes! You should listen to Bilbo. Dwarves tend to smell really awful." I said scrunching my nose.

"What is the meaning of this?!" All of the dwarves hissed, clearly pissed off.  
The trolls, however, looked convinced.

"Let the burglar hobbit speak." Tom said staring at Bilbo. The other two trolls nodded in agreement.

"You see; the secret to cooking dwarves is..." Bilbo paused glancing at me for support.

"Uh, the secret is to- to-" I was stuck. What the hell should I say?!

"The secret is to skin them first!" Bilbo suddenly exclaimed. I'm not too keen on that idea. The dwarves went all kinds of crazy yelling "Traitor!" and other nasty stuff.

"That's a load of rubbish!" One of the trolls exclaimed picking up Bombur. "There's nothing better than some fresh dwarf meat-"

"Not that one! He- he's infected!"

"He's what?" The troll questioned looking puzzled at Bilbo.

"He's got worms... in his...tubes."

"A lot of worms." I piped in. The troll scrunched his nose at Bombur and threw him back on the pile of dwarves. Ouch, that's got to hurt.

"In fact; they've all got parasites."

"Including myself." I agreed with Bilbo raising my hand.

"I wouldn't risk it, really." Bilbo shrugged.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kilo hissed at Bilbo. I groaned and mouthed a "Moron" to him. Thorin, God bless the man's soul, kicked Kili in the leg who, along with the others, caught on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arms." Oin exclaimed. The others joined the "list your parasites party".

"I've got the biggest parasites!" Kili exclaimed.

"He does." Bilbo agreed nodding.

"So what do yer want us to do, let them all go?" One of the trolls asked angrily.

"Well..." Bilbo mused.

"Yes, please do." I groaned out. The trolls huffed and charged at Bilbo.

"The little ferret is taking us for fools!" He huffed.

_**"Let the dawn take you all!"**_ A deep voice roared. The trolls stopped and started looking around, puzzled. Up on the other big stone stood Gandalf in all his wizard glory. He raised his stick thing and slammed it on the stone, crumbling it in half. One half fell down revealing bright rays of sunshine. The trolls screamed in pain as they slowly turned in to stone.

"Finally, thank you!" I exclaimed spreading my arms dramatically. Then I realized that I'm all the way up on the big rock while the others are down. Good thing I'm not afraid of highs. I'm actually terrified of them.

"Err, how am I supposed to get down from here?" I questioned frowning.

"Jump." Kili said from down below. I leaned on the stone and glared at him.

"You want me to jump?! Who do you think I am, Maximum Ride?!" I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes at me and spread his arms.

"Oriana, trust me and jump. I'll catch you." He said softly.  
I stared at him a couple of seconds before standing on the edge and breathing in.

"If I die I'll haunt you 'till the rest of your life!" I hissed and with a quiet cry I jumped down.**_ I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _**I thought as I was falling towards the ground... and then it suddenly stopped. Dying was surprisingly painless.

"Am I in heaven?" I mumbled quietly keeping my eyes tightly shut. I couldn't feel my body from the rush of the adrenalin.

"Quite possibly." Came the response. I snorted and slowly opened my eyes.  
Like promised, I landed safely in Kili's arms. I think I AM in heaven.

"You call this heaven?" I ask sarcastically. Kili shrugs and places me back down.

"You're here, aren't you?"  
My breath hitches and I chocked on my own tongue. Thankfully, Thorin spoke up.

"Where did you wander off to Gandalf?"

"Just looking ahead." He said amusingly.

"And what made you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind." Gandalf answered wisely. "And of course I couldn't leave my daughter behind." He chuckled glancing at me.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed loudly grinning at him. He gave me a knowing smile and turned towards Thorin who said something about a cave nearby.


	8. Silvergem

"I think I'm going to throw up." I said, gagging from the horrible smell inside of the troll cave. It was filled with incredible valuable stuff and lots of gold coins but man did it reek. Suddenly I really missed air fresheners. While everyone else looked around the cave occasionally taking a few of the gold coins for their troubles, I was, however, stuffing as much coins as I could in to a small bag. Bilbo laughed beside me.

"Laugh as much as you want Bilbo, but when this journey ends I'll be swimming in gold." I exclaimed happily, holding the bag of coins in the air. Bilbo just shook his head, smiling amusingly. He doesn't get my vision.

"Greedy aren't we?" Kili teased with a smug smile, his hands clasped behind his back. I turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm smart-thinking." I corrected him, prodding my head with my finger. He snorted, picking up a coin and fiddling with it while staring at me.

"What could you possibly need so much money for?"

I shrugged, throwing the bag around my shoulder. It was really heavy.

"When this thing ends I'll need to find a new home. I need money for that, not to mention food, clothes and other stuff..." I trailed off. Kili stopped playing with his coin and stared at me.

"What?! You're not staying with us?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. I shuffled uncomfortably in my spot, avoiding his gaze.

"Oriana, you're in our company now. We won't leave you on your own after this finishes." Kili said in all seriousness. That made me smile and look up at him. He grinned down at me.

"Besides; I think Gandalf approves of his daughter staying with us." He added with a bright smile and winked at me. Oh, that smile. I giggled like a school girl, slightly blushing.

"We should get out of this foul place." Thorin spat, eying the cave in disgust. I couldn't agree more Thorin. As we followed him towards the outside, my nature to trip on unlikely things finally showed itself. I literally stumbled on something that was sticking out of the ground. I cursed my clumsy self and glanced at the "thing" I stumbled upon. It was something wrapped in a brown worn out leather material, covered with soil. I pulled it out of the ground, only to fall on my butt. How classy. Carefully unwrapping the leather, I gawked in the shining beauty in my hands. Hidden behind that old leather material was a long and sleek silver bow with delicate cravings engraved on it, along with emerald gems. It even came with three matching arrows. Shiny, I like shiny things.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I yelped, jumping away startled.

"Gandalf," I breathed out. How the heck does a large man like him manage to sneak up on me, and not make one sound?! "Yeah, it's incredible." I said, glancing at the bow.

"_Belthronding_" Gandalf softly mused. I look up at him, puzzled. What the heck is he saying? I can't speak Elvish or Dwarfish or... Wizsrd-ish?

"It means _Intractable Bow_ in Sindrarin." Gandalf explained. I "oh-ed" in understanding even though I barely understood a word he said. "That's the name of _YOUR_ bow." He added, leaving me slightly baffled. He trusts me with a sharp object that I could potentially poke my eye out with?

"_My _bow? You're letting me keep it?" I asked, a grin forming on my face. Gandalf chuckled amusingly.

"Of course my dear girl. Now of you go outside." He said, helping me up.

"I think I'm going to name it Silvergem 'cuz I don't like the first name." Gandalf chuckled, nodding as I flung the bow around my shoulder and walked outside with my head raised up high. I've got my own bow!

"You trust her with weapons?" Kili asked Gandalf, brows furrowed. Well, at least I know on whom I'll test the bow first! I opened my mouth to sass something back but Gandalf spoke up.

"Yes Master Kili, I trust my own daughter with a bow which, might I add, she can handle quite well." He said smiling at me. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at Kili who rolled his eyes in response.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly roared, making everyone take their battle positions. The dwarves huddled up in a circle throwing Bilbo and I inside of it. I noticed that Bilbo had a sword wrapped around his torso.

"Oh, you've got a weapon too?" I asked grinning. Bilbo smiled awkwardly at me.

"Yes, uh, Gandalf gave it to me."

This was so not the time for this conversation.

"Cool. I've got one too, it's called-" but I was roughly cut off when all of the dwarves suddenly yelled. I stood up on my toes, catching a glance of a really tall man with a brown worn-out hat.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed cheerfully. "Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, embracing the man in a hug. Being that we were in no danger at all, I wiggled my way out of the dwarfish safe circle. Now I had a full view of the man. Radagast was riding on a sledge... pulled by rabbits? What the heck? He's like an Easter version of Santa Clause only dirtier.

"I was looking for you Gandalf." He said alarmed. Only now I noticed that he had a fairly large drip of dried bird poop falling down his face. I scrunched my nose in distaste.

"Something's wrong Gandalf- something's terribly wrong."

"...Yes?" Gandalf asked impatiently.

Radagast raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He stopped, frowning for a moment and then did the same. Nothing.

"Just a moment - oh I had a thought, and now I've lost it! It's right here, on the top of my tongue!" He said, pointing to his lips. He then opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out for Gandalf to see.

"Oh!" Radagast said. "It's not a thought at all! It's a-" Gandalf just casually reached for this tongue and pulled out a moving stick insect!

"Sick!" I muttered, my eyes narrowed at the two wizards.

"Stick insect!" Radagast exclaims happily. We all stare in disgust.

"Raise your hand if you think he's on some strong wizard weed." I said, slightly raising my hand. Bilbo coughed out a laugh and Kili started raising his hand, but he was stopped by Fili who was trying so hard not to laugh himself. Gandalf shot us a disapproving look before taking the crazy wizard by the hand, dragging him away from our sight so we wouldn't eves drop.

"Girl talk." I mumbled, causing Fili to snort out a laugh and Bilbo and Kili to chuckle.

"Ah Oriana, I see you've got a bow." Fili exclaimed, noticing my fine weapon. I grinned at him.

"Yeah, isn't it majestic as f- uh- majestic ?" I asked, taking a posh pose which caused Fili to chuckle.

"Indeed. It quite suits you if I may say so." Fili exclaimed, carefully observing the bow. Oh, you certainly may say so, my dear friend.

"It's dangerous yet elegant, like you." He added, smiling. I blushed, biting my lip. Smooth, Fili, smooth.

"Thanks dude." I said, punching him playfully.

"Dude?" Fili mouthed, amusingly.

"I don't see what's so special about the bow." Kili huffed, eying us. "It's just an ordinary bow in the possession of an ordinary girl." He mumbled, grumpily. That really hurt, especially when it came from Kili. I frowned, lowering my gaze to the ground. Kili noticed this and frowned himself.

"Oriana, I-"

A high pitched howl in the distance cut his words. All of us snapped our heads up, alarmed.

"Wolves, are there wolves around here?" Bilbo asked in a panicked voice.

"Wolf?" Bofur said, stepping closer to Bilbo with his weapon ready. "No, that's no wolf-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence when, out of nowhere, a large mutt thing jumped in front of them. I was yanked backwards behind Fili and Kili who were standing protectively in front of me, weapons ready.  
Everyone was so busy with killing the first mutt that no one even noticed the second one, sneaking up behind us. I did, of course, and I screamed my lungs out as I stared at its glowing yellow eyes. It growled sharply at me, ready to rip me apart with its sharp teeth and then BAM! An arrow was stuck between his eyes. With blood spluttered all over my face it collapsed to the ground, dead, leaving me frozen in my spot.

"Oriana! Oriana, are you alright?!" Kili's concerned voice shook me out of the shock. I blinked a couple of times, trying not to cry.

"Yes." I mumbled coldly, wiping the blood off of my face. I still had a grudge on him because of what he said earlier. On another note, I think I'm REALLY going to puke this time. Kili frowned at me and then turned towards his uncle.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin growled in frustration. Orcs, it just had to be freaking orcs?! Why not Elves or something not nasty looking?!

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?!" Gandalf questioned Thorin. He looked pretty pissed.

"No one."  
Gandalf still looked pissed and unconvinced. "Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear!" Thorin said and stared at Gandalf, confused. "What in Durin's name is going on?" he demanded.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said and I could already feel the lump in my throat. I bend over and throw up on the dead warg, half of the dwarves staring at me in disgust and the other half in pity. Bilbo was immediately by my side, awkwardly holding my hair so I wouldn't throw up on it. You're a true girlfriend Bilbo.

"I'm okay..." I said, raising my hand weakly even though no one had asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori cried out, appearing on the ground above us. "We have no ponies! They've bolted!"

Well, this is just peachy!

"Please tell me you have a miracle up your sleeve." I mumbled, looking at Gandalf. If anyone's going to save us then it's him.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said, with a smug smile. We all turned to look at him. Well, that was unexpected. Let's see how this goes.

"These are Gundabad Wargs - they will outrun you'' Gandalf said, finding the idea pointless.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast replied in a sassy tone and his head up high. "I'd like to see them try.''

"You rock uncle Radagast!" I said, grinning. He glanced at me sideways and smirked, before mounting his sledge and bolting away.

"I can only hope that he will be safe." Muttered Gandalf, turning towards us. "Quickly, run!" He ordered us and as told, we ran for our lives! I wonder, when did my life turn in to a wild goose chase?!

* * *

_**Here's a nice long chapter after 6 day of not updating! :)  
Btw. If you post anything Sherlock, DW, SPN or Hobbit related on your tumblr, let me know. I need some blogs to follow (Especially the ones who post Hobbit related stuff ) Oh, my url is **missrosyholt **(How creative, eh? :P )**_**_  
_**


	9. Run, you fools, run!

_**What, What? Two chapters in 1 day?! I'm on a roll! :D**_

_**Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll try and update sooner! **_

* * *

"This... is... so... bloody... hard!" I said in between breaths, while running from the howls of the wargs. God I'm so unfit and lazy. I should seriously consider working out after this.

"I didn't... sing up... for... this." I panted, slowing down. My blouse was soaking with sweat and not to mention the stench and the dirt on it. I could use a nice bath or a relaxing massage or-

"Stop grumbling lass and run!" Balin shouted, a little behind me. I whined out, pushing myself to run but my knees were far too weak. Wow, this sounds like the beginning of an Adele song.

"Come on Orina, run!" Kili urged, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him. No need to say that I blushed... because I did. First i wanted to bit back a "I'm running you moron!" but i just ran faster instead. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at him but there's just something in his touch that makes me turn in to a mass of jelly. The stupid feels.

We stopped behind a large rock, only for a couple of second, to check the sight. Gandalf peered around the rock, signaling to us that it's clear. On the other side, Radagast was drawing off the Wargs with his trusty rabbit sledge. You go, Radagast!

"Come!" Gandalf ordered, starting forwards. I groaned as I was once again pulled by Kili, basically dragging my legs across the ground. We had ran for our lives when Gandalf suddenly roared a brief "Wait!"

I was pushed against a giant rock, between Kili and Fili.

"Wh-" I tried to speak but immediately two hands were clasped over my mouth. One was Kili's and the other Fili's. They shared a glance and then slightly smirked. Arseholes. I frowned but didn't protest or speak. I was too exhausted to argue with them.

There was a growl followed by multiple footsteps right above us and then I realized that one of the Wargs was right above us. I shifted in my spot nervously, suppressing the need to scream. Thorin, who was next to Kili, gave him a curt nod. Kili nodded back and removed his hand from my mouth, slowly taking out his bow. He glanced at me, smirked at my terrified expression and then jerked the bow in the air, shooting the Warg. With a sharp howl it collapsed to the ground in front of us, growling, twitching and squealing in pain, the Orc that was on top of it was now lying on the ground. That's when the other Wargs from the other side started to howl. The bloody mutt called for backup. I smacked Fili's hand from my mouth and pointed at the Warg and Orc.

"Kill them!" I hissed at the dumbstruck dwarves. As a turn of events, they did what I said and killed them in a blink of an eye. The howls were coming closer and closer, becoming louder and scarier.

"Let's go!" Thorin roared. "Keep moving!"

This time, I pushed myself to run. I was shortly behind Bilbo who was, along with me, whining about needing baths, clean clothes and food. We get each other on a spiritual level.

"Bilbo man, can I get on your back?" i panted, running behind the small hobbit. Bilbo suddenly quickened his run, panting harder. Oh, no you don't you little halfling. Get back over here!

We ran and ran and, guess what, ran until we were completely surrounded by the Warg Scouts. And on top of it all, Gandalf is nowhere to be seen! I'm seriously considering that he might have an invisible cloak or something because when he disappears, it's faster than Bombur eating stew.

"Where's Gandalf?" stressed Bilbo, running a hand through his hair.

"He has abandoned us!" growled Thorin. I glared sideways at him. Sure Gandalf disappears in, almost, every dangerous situation we fall in to but he's also the one who gets us out of the shit. He wouldn't just abandon us.

"Over here, you fools!" Gandalf shouted from a stone hole, confirming my theory. While the others were jumping down the hole, Kili was busy shooting arrows at the Warg Scouts. I hesitated for a brief moment but then took out my bow A.K.A Silvergem, and stood next to Kili. Time to test my skills.

"What are you doing?!" Kili hissed, glancing at me while still keeping an eye out for the Wargs. I took one of the fancy arrows and aimed them on a Warg. Please, please, please let it work.

"Helping you." I said releasing the arrow.

"You can't use-" He stopped talking when my arrow pierced in to the leg of the Warg, causing it to tumble on the ground along with the Orc. It wasn't a perfect shot but it did the job. I smirked in triumph.

"You were saying?" I glanced at Kili who was gawking.

"Kili, Oriana!" Thorin roared, gesturing for us to jump inside of the hole. We sprinted over to the hole with Kili jumping in first. But I didn't. I peered at the darkness, biting my lips.

Thorin, who lost his shit, growled and rolled his eyes, pulling me down the hole with him. Thankfully, we landed on Kili. Well, it wasn't pleasant for him. Thorin quickly jolted from the ground, dusting himself off while poor Kili groaned in pain.

"Sorry dude, Thorin pushed me." I pouted innocently. Kili rolled his eyes and helped me up on my feet.

And speaking of Thorin... he looks like he'd be pretty pissed at me if it weren't for the sudden sound of horns, horses and warg howls. Shortly after that, a dead Orc body fell down the hole, an arrow stuck in its chest. Thorin pulled the arrow out and carefully examined it. He was basically glaring at it.

"Elves." He spat, throwing the arrow away.

"I cannot see where the path leads." Said Dwalin. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of course!" The dwarfs shouted unanimously. We followed the small pathway until it led us to the most beautiful place. I grinned as the familiar Elvish architecture came in sight.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said, with a hint of proudness in his voice. "To the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell!" I said cheerfully alongside Bilbo who stared at it in awe.


	10. Magic box

"Rivendell!" I exclaimed cheerfully alongside Bilbo who was staring at it in awe, his pupils slightly dilated. That's exactly how I looked when I first saw it on-screen. The only difference is that I was sitting in the tether with my younger sister who was, quite conveniently, drooling all over my hand and I was stuffing my mouth with popcorn. It was a magical time.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" I said, happily pouncing on the ground. I was eager to take a bath, eat something and get some clean clothes but as always, something had to come in the way. We were about to start forwards but Thorin and Gandalf started arguing about staying here or not. Thorin, of course, was against staying here. He called the Elves his "enemies" re-telling Gandalf his family history and how the Elves betrayed the dwarves and blah blah blah. Seriously, he had to have a thing against Elves?! Why couldn't he have a thing against... I don't know... things that don't offer baths, clean clothes and food?! So, until further notice, we were stuck marveling the beautiful city which, actually, wasn't a bad thing.

"Wow, Rivendell is more beautiful in person than when they show it on T.V" I blurted out, instantly clasping a hand over my mouth. I keep forgetting that these guys don't know a thing about technology.

"T-V?" Bilbo asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked like a lost and confused puppy. I scratched my head struggling to explain.

"It's this...Err, _magic box_... thing that you-"

"Did you just say a 'magic box'?" Kili snorted. I snapped my head towards him and glared.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I said!" I hissed at him.

"What are you babbling about now, Oriana?" Fili asked, appearing next to us. What is it with this guy and appearing out of nowhere?!

"A magic box, brother." Kili said and crossed his arms, grinning at the older Oakenshield who smirked my way.

"Magic box you say? Do explain." He said, leaning against Kili. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. These two will be the death of me.

Puckering my lips I raise a finger in the air. They're about to get a sass-attack. "For your information, Fili-"

"It is settled then, we'll be staying!" Gandalf announced cutting me off. Thank you, Gandalf, for ruining my sass off. Kili and Fili, acting real mature, laughed loudly as I glared at them.

"I'm not talking to you." I snapped at both of them. Of course, I meant it as a joke but the look on Kili's face said otherwise. He narrowed his eyes and puffed his chest out.

"_Fine_." He said flatly, shrugging.

"_Fine_." I bit back, narrowing my eyes. Fili looked between the two of us, clearly amused.

"_Good!_" Kili said, turning his back on me.

"_Good!_" I said and marched over to Gandalf. I'm seriously considering not talking to him but knowing me, I'll endure only a couple of minutes before I stalk him.

"Come" Gandalf announced, starting forwards with a grumbling Thorin by his side. I was walking behind Dori and Ori who were, quite loudly, arguing about something. Naturally, I snuck up behind them (God knows how they didn't notice me) and leaned towards the two.

"...It's not healthy staring at that journal all the time, Ori!" Dori grumbled referring to to the small journal Ori was always holding with him. Seriously, why did he carry the thing around? Is it, like, a super personal diary of his or something?

"Well how do you expect I write this all down?!" Ori retorted back, clutching his journal tighter. That sparked my interest.

"You're writing about this journey?" I asked bluntly. Both of their heads snapped back towards me as I smiled sheepishly. Busted.

Ori smiled kindly at me. "Yes, Miss Oriana. Yes I am."

My eyes lit up as I stared at the old journal. "Am I in it?" I asked him, grinning widely. Dori chuckled amusingly.

"Of course lass, front page." He exclaimed sharing a look with Ori. I squealed in delight making the two of them laugh. I'm going to be in a story! Well, I kind of already am in one... Still though, a story!

* * *

As we approached the Rivendell front entrance with some really large and freaky looking statues of Elves, I realized that the waterfall noises were making me really uncomfortable and that I need to find a bathroom.

The dwarves were arranged on all sides so they can be on a lookout if the Elves randomly decided to attack them. Bilbo and I were still awestruck by the beauty of the place.

"_Mithrandir_!" A calm and soothing voice called. We all turned our heads towards the dark-haired and really tall (At least from my point of view) Elf who was walking towards us with a hand placed over his heart. Well, damn; His complexion was so soft and bright, I bet he was the official model of the Elvish acne-free cream. I wonder if they have those? Gandalf and the Elf proceeded to talk in some language I couldn't understand while Thorin and Dwalin started whispering amongst each other like a couple of school girls. It was highly amusing to me imagining their conversation. I went something like this:

**_"Thorin, do you see his robes?"_**

**_"I see, Dwalin. They are so last season."_**

**_*Cue the girlish giggles and chuckles*_**

Well, at least the conversation went like that in my head. I giggled quietly turning my attention towards Gandalf and the Elf. I still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Fili, poking him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Oriana, do I look like I can speak Elvish?" He asked, his braided mustache twitching.

"Actually-"

There was a loud sound of horns in the distance and we all simultaneously turned our heads towards the bridge. A hoard of horses ridden by Elves came galloping over, completely surrounding us.

"Move together, form ranks!" Thorin had yelled alarmed, though I hardly heard anything he said.

I was so distracted by the way the Elves' hair swished gracefully while they ridded their horses that I was quite startled when the dwarves suddenly pulled me in the "dwarvish safe circle". As usual, Bilbo and I were the ones in the center and that made me feel like a total wimp. The dwarves were holding up their weapons, growling and glaring at their "enemies". The way that the Elves circled us looked like one of those carnival rides with the stupid music and the moving horses. Minus the Elves riding them.

One of the Elves, which I now realized was Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, turned towards Gandalf and greeted him.

"_Gandalf_!" He had said, mounting off of his horse and smiling towards the old wizard.

"_Lord Elrond_!" Gandalf greeted him back as they shared a strong hug and then continued to speak in a language similar to "The Sims" one. The only thing they needed were one of those green plumb-bob thingies hovering above their heads.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond said, looking knowingly at Gandalf who was looking rather calm . Gandalf, I realized, would be a bloody good criminal. "Something, or someone, must have drawn them here." Elrond continued.

That someone is us.

"Ah," Gandalf said, turning towards the dwarves. "That may have been us."

Thorin, looking all kingly like, took a step forwards, his face expression blank. I admired his posture and the way his hair always looked presentable. Why can't my hair look majestically as his rather than being like a birds nest?

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thraín" Elrond said, acting the same way as Thorin.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said flatly. You could almost feel his tension while staring at the Elf.

"You have your grandfathers bearing," Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled over the mountain."

"Indeed?" Thorin asked. "He made no mention of you." he finished coldly. I snorted quietly causing Fili to softly jab me in the side. How can they _not_ find this funny? Thorin basically sassed out the guy.

"This is almost like watching the magic box." I had whispered to Bilbo who only stared at me in confusion. Elrond and Thorin stared at each other in a really dramatic matter and then the Elf spoke up in Elvish, still staring at Thorin.

"What is he saying?" Asked Gloin, stepping forwards and looking all macho-like. "Does he offer us insult?"

The other dwarves huffed and shouted, demanding to know the translation.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf said, while Elrond smirked at the dwarves' confused looks. Plot twist.

They huddled in a small circle around Bilbo and me, debating weather or not to accept the offer. Why were there even second thoughts about accepting food?!

"I say we take it." Dori said.

"I say so too. What do you lads think?" Bofur had asked. Even though I technically wasn't a "lad" I had answered.

"Just _bloody_ take the offer, I need a bathroom!"

Turns out I yelled quite loudly because I caught Elrond's attention. The Elf turned towards me.

"And who might _you_ be?" He had asked, raising an curious eyebrow. I opened my mouth to talk but, as always, Gandalf cut me off.

"I'll explain later Elrond, now is not the time." Gandalf told him, patting his back. Elrond glanced at Gandalf and then finally gestured for us to come inside. The dwarves started forwards but I had stayed behind.

"Err, Lord Elrond," I called, awkwardly standing in front of the Elf. "Do you, by any chance, have a bathroom and some clean clothes I could borrow?" I asked, looking down at my ripped leggings and my stained blouse.

"Of course." He nodded motioning to one of the Elf's to show me the way. I thanked him and followed the Elf towards the bath.

"Lead the way dude." I had told the Elf, grinning.

* * *

_**I originally planned to update two day from now but it was too much tempting :D I really enjoy writing this story!  
**_

_**I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I'm going to leave it like this. Instead, I'm going to work harder on the next chapter! **_

_**I wanted to thank you for the sweet reviews! So, thank YOU! They really mean a lot to me (They make waking up for school sooo much easier :D )**_

_**Also, I wanted to ask you guys if i should add Tauriel later on in to this story so i could spice up some things or should i stick to the original version? :)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you're having a fantastic day/night! Until next update! xoxo**_


	11. In love and war

The Elf Lord Elrond had assigned to me, whom I called dude, turned out to be a girl. Thankfully, she didn't understand the meaning of the term "dude" and just brushed it off as an odd dwarf thing.

"Anyway, my name is Oriana." I told her since that was the proper thing to do. Well, more or less proper. I was just bored and wanted to talk to someone who was actually female and didn't have a beard on her face.

"I am Bellethiel, lady Oriana." She told me, bowing her head. I nodded, bowing my head as well.

"Can I call you Belle? It's easier."

The Elf blinked at me a few times, surprised by my nickname, and then mumbled a quiet "As you wish". These Elves are so nice.

"So, do you guys get pedicures or manicures here?" I had asked her as we walked towards the bathroom. The inside of Rivendell was as stunning as the outside. Everything was pretty much decorated with all kinds of plants and majestic statues. Belle was about to say something but she was interrupted by loud shouts and laughs. Both of us looked ahead, feeling quite disturbed at what we're currently looking at.

The dwarves were all happily laughing and splashing each other in a large fountain... Oh, did I mention that they were all freaking naked? Turning bright red I slapped my hand over my face, shielding my innocent eyes. Thank God they were far away so we couldn't clearly see them. Still, it was disturbing on so many levels.

"Jesus Belle, you do know I can't un-see this, right?" I had mumbled to the flushed Elf, glancing at her. An image of Bombur dancing flashed through my head and I felt like puking. She sighed, looking down at me with a pained expression.

"Neither can I lady Oriana." Belle mumbled. "Come, your bath is over here." She continued, leading me towards a spacious white room with a bunch of decorative flowers and a large bathing tub in it. I could have died in this moment.

"This is heaven." I had mumbled, to which Belle smiled.

"The fresh clothes are placed on the shelves and if you desire something, just call. Enjoy your bath Lady Oriana." Belle said, leaving me by myself.

"Oh, I'll enjoy it." I mumbled, stripping out of my dirty clothes and entering the warm and lathered water. The feeling was indescribable. I washed everything from head to toe, taking a few minutes to relax. Occasionally, there would be an Elf woman coming inside, bringing me fresh towels and taking my old clothes for a wash. Actually, they threw them away, promising me some "better quality" ones. It better be like that because I spent a lot of money on that damn blouse!

I stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around my body. Since I technically didn't have my own clothes, the Elves had given me a long and flowy white dress with cropped sleeves that almost reached the floor. It felt really strange walking around without a bra but at the same time I felt so free. The dress was almost like a second skin to me, wrapping tightly around my body. On my way over to the dinning place I had ran in to Belle, which was good because I'm pretty sure I've lost my way. Elves and their bloody long and complicated hallways.

"Lady Oriana, did you enjoy your bath?" Belle asked me, smiling fondly. I nodded and grinned at her.

"Yes, it was just what I needed!"

"I'm glad you're pleased." She had told me. Her eyes then traveled to the top of my head. "What have you done with your hair? It looks uncontrolled." She added, frowning. Wow, way to boost my confidence Belle.

"Not all of us can have bloody perfect hair like you Elves or Thorin." I mumbled, combing a hand trough my bird nest hair. Big mistake. My fingers got stuck in the hair so I had to pull really hard to get them out.

"I apologize." She said a tiny smile on her lips. "If you wish I can tame your hair by braiding it?" Belle offered kindly. I thought about it then finally agreed. She couldn't possibly make it worse.

* * *

When Belle was done with my hair I had a waterfall braid on the right side of my hair and lots of crossed braids that looked stunning and really complicated to make. I grinned at my reflection in the large mirror.

"Where were you on my prom night when my hair looked like an 80's afro?" I mumbled jokingly, making tiny swirls with the dress. I love the "whoosh" noise it makes when I spin round and round and round...

Belle, being worried about the state of my sanity, put a hand on my shoulder making me stop spinning. It took me a while to stop the dizziness.

"Shall we go?" She asked smiling.

"Sure." I said and followed her towards the dining room.

* * *

When we arrived the dwarves were gathered around a table, cheerfully chatting. The music that the Elves were playing kind of set the mood for my arrival. Well, it would have looked nice if I hadn't slipped on this damn long dress. Thankfully, none of the dwarves noticed. Belle did and she chuckled quietly, causing me to giggle about my own clumsiness. As we climbed up the stairs, the laughter died down and all eyes were on us- actually, mostly me, though. I coughed awkwardly, waving at them.

"Err, hi..." I said, biting down on my lip. I hate being the center of attention.

Bofur was the first one to speak up.

"You look lovely Miss Oriana, doesn't she lads?" He asked. The dwarves all shouted in agreement, making me blush.

"That one's hasn't taken his eyes of off you." Belle whispered to me in a teasing tone. I glanced at her and then at the dwarves.

"Which one?"

"The beardless one, in the center." She told me, motioning with her head. I looked in the direction she pointed and my eyes met with Kilis brown ones. They were darker than usual with an unknown emotion in them as he stared intensely at me. I blushed, quickly averting my stare from him. Belle noticed that and smirked.

"You like him." She told me with a smug smile. I chocked on my breath, staring at her wide-eyed.

"N-no!" I said, pulling on my sleeves. "It's not like. It's- it's-" Instead of finishing the sentence, I scurried over to the table and sat next to Dwalin, my cheeks burning.

"Oriana, you look charming." Fili said from across the table. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Fili." He nodded and nudged Kili in the shoulder. The younger brother merely glanced at him.

"Don't you agree brother?" He asked him with a smug smile on his face. I glanced at Kili who, after a few second of staring at me, just shrugged.

"Not really." He said, gulping down his drink. I scrunched my fists under the table while Fili smacked his head, sending me an apologetic smile. I chuckled in response, relaxing up a bit. I don't know what i was getting so worked up about.

"Wine milady?" One of the male Elves with amazingly blue eyes asked. Holly crap, are they all this beautiful? I stared up at him baffled-looking and then slowly, like an idiot, nodded.

"Bloody hell your eyes are amazing." I had muttered. Though I didn't intend it to come out of my mouth but it kind of did. If you haven't noticed by now, my mouth has a mind of its own. The Elf smirked in response.

"Thank you milady. You look beautiful." He said and gently kissed my hand. I giggled nervously and blushed, turning towards the two Oakenshields. Fili was smiling amusingly towards me while Kili glared venomously at the Elf.

"More wine?" The Elf asked Kili, noticing his intense stare.

"No." Kili snapped, looking away. I smirked, fiddling with my food. Now I noticed that there was no meat, only salad!

"Try it," Dori said to Ori. "Just a mouthful." He insisted.

Ori made a grimace as he looked at the salad in his hand, turning it and frowning.

"I don't like green food." He mumbled and I snorted out a laugh. You and me both Ori, you and me both.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin demanded, tossing his bowl of salad. I scrunched my nose at the plate in front of me and pushed it away.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked. I chuckled at him and then looked ahead of me. Kili glanced briefly at me and then looked behind my shoulder. His face suddenly brightened up and he smirked charmingly, winking. What the hell was he smiling at?

I narrowed my eyes and subtly turned around, noticing that he was staring at an Elf girl playing the harp. All of a sudden I felt my body heat up, the blood in my veins boiling. I glared venomously at the Elf girl even though she did nothing wrong. I turned back around and kept my eyes fixed on to the plate, feeling like someone just slapped me.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself." Kili said to Dwalin. "To thin. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there is not bad." he continued, nodding his head towards the Elf behind him. I snapped my eyes up towards the said Elf, expecting to see some kind of beautiful Elf girl, but I only fell in a fit of hysterical laughs.

"That's not an Elf maid." Dwalin whispered to him, barely holding back his own laughter. Kili looked back in disbelief and then back at Dwalin. Everyone started laughing while Kili glared at us.

"Very funny." He mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the table. I clutched my stomach and wiped the tears away.

"This is priceless." I said in between laughs. Kili snapped his head towards me and glared.

"_Shut up_." He snapped angrily at me. I stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" I asked teasingly.

"Because I say so." He bit back. I glared back at him. Why was he acting so cranky?!

"What the heck is your problem?!"

By now every dwarf and Elf stopped doing what they were doing and stared at us, completely silent. Even Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond stopped their conversation and focused on our argument.

"You, You are my problem!" Kili snapped standing up, his face flushed. "Ever since you joined our company you've been _MY_ problem!" He continued, staring me square in the eyes.

Everything in the room fell silent. No one dared to move or talk. I, myself, couldn't move nor talk, just stare back blankly. I literally felt like a part of me just died. I gulped and blinked the tears away, sitting up from the table with my hands balled up in fists.

"I need a walk." I mumbled shakily, scurrying away from the scenario. I have never cried about a guy before but now I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes. I wandered around like a lost puppy, and ended up sitting near a waterfall where nobody could see or hear me cry. I sobbed, quite loudly and ugly, bringing my knees up to my chest. I cared for Kili, heck i liked him... and to hear him say those things, it broke me.

"Oriana..." a soothing and calm voice whispered above me.

* * *

_**So here it is :D I updated earlier because I'm sick and there's no school for me! Also, my parents got me a graphic drawing tablet and that is all i ever wanted in my life! Like, now i can draw Kili and Oriana (and the rest of the dwarves) all cute and stuff! ^_^  
**_

_**I hope you're all satisfied with the outcome of this chapter. I wanted to show that Oriana can be vulnerable and that most of the time she hides her fear and nervousness behind her sarcasm. **__****__**Also, Kili is being rude for a reason. He doesn't hate Oriana or anything(just to put that out there). **_But the next chapter will be more "happier" and "fluffier" if that even makes sense. 


	12. The art of forgiveness

"Oriana..." a soothing and calm voice whispered above me. I whimpered and pulled my legs even closer to my chest, burying my face deeper in to my knees. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled shakily.

"I know," he sighed and sat next to me. "But you have to." He continued, putting a hand on my shoulder. I gulped and raised my tear stained face, my eyes red from crying.

"Fili, he hates me and he's right …" I mumbled, staring absently at the stream. "I'm a problem. All I do is slow you guys down." I continued weakly.

"No Oriana, you are not." Fili said, moving my chin so I would look at him. His face was serious and determined. "Listen, my brother might be arrogant, too proud for his own good, rude and complicated but one thing I know is that he does not hate you." Fili continued as I sniffed sadly.

"Do you know why he is behaving this way towards you?" Fili asked softly.

"Because he's an asshole." I huffed, narrowing my eyes. Fili chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he said softly. "It is because he fancies you." He finished leaving me to stare at him blankly. So, Kili's behaving like a jerk towards me because he fancies me? Bullshit.

"Ha!" I said, moving my head away. "What a great way of showing someone you care; just call them your problem!" I spat glaring at the water.

"He was jealous." Fili defended his brother. I snapped my head towards him with a glare so furious it would even scare the pale Orc.

"Jealous?" I asked angrily. "What the hell did I do to make him jealous?!"

Fili rolled his eyes. "The Elf that poured you wine. Remember; you complimented him and he kissed your hand." He said with an amused half-smile. I stared blankly at him and then sighed.

"So what?" I said. "It's not like I kissed him or anything!" I huffed frustratingly. Guys are so complicated.

"Oriana, it is Kili we are talking about," Fili sighed as well. "He gets jealous when I talk to you."

I had flinched in my spot and turned towards Fili with my mouth hanging open and my cheeks burning red.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "H-he does?" I asked, a small unnoticeable smile forming on my lips.

Fili chuckled to himself and smiled at me.

"'Course," he said. "I told you, it is because he fancies you." He shrugged nonchalantly. I thought about it for a moment. Kili did glare at us whenever Fili and I talked... I shook my head.

"Well, he's not that innocent either." I huffed. "Why did he have to flirt with that Elf girl who played the harp? At least I didn't know I was making him jealous." I mumbled grumpily. Fili smirked amusingly at me.

"So, you admit that you were jealous?" Fili teased. I flinched and shook my head frantically.

"N-no!" I protested with a stutter. Fili stared at me with a look that said "Don't-lie-to-me" and I sighed in frustration.

"Okay, okay," I said grumpily. "I might have been a little jealous-"

"A little?" he laughed.

"Okay, I was really jealous!" I snapped at him. "Still, that gives him no right to insult me like that!"

Fili sighed and helped me up.

"I know. Although i love my brother I do not justify him for what he did, but you have to know that everything depends on you." He told me. I stared up at him, confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What depends on me?" I asked bluntly.

"Your relationship." He said simply. I chocked on my breath and inched away from him.

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Oriana, please," Fili said, putting a finger on my mouth. I glared fiercely at him.

"My brother is very dull, but he cares deeply for you. That is why you have to make the first step." He said slowly. I slapped his hand away and stared at him in disbelief.

"You want _ME_ to make the first move?!" I huffed angrily. First his brother insults me in front of everyone and now Fili wants me to make the first move?!

"Of course," he said simply. "It is in our tradition for the female dwarf to make her first move. Don't you know that?" he asked with a frown.

"No." I said bluntly. Fili sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your minimum knowledge of your own kin is quite alarming Oriana." He said with a half-smile. I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

Fili was wonderful. I wish I had a big brother like him back home. Home… I was so caught up with everything that happened here that I didn't even think about my home. How are my parents and sister coping with the fact that I'm missing? Better yet, how was I coping with all that happened? If it weren't for the constant adventurous things that are happening to us I'd be a walking rack.

"Oriana, are you coming?" Fili asked, snapping me from my daydream. I blinked a couple of times and then smiled sheepishly at him.

"Nah," I said, waving it off with my hand. "I'll have a look around."

Fili nodded understandingly and started forwards.

"Do not worry; I'll give him a little push." He said cheerfully, disappearing from my view. I shook my head at him and proceeded to wander around but not before I went back for Silvergem. I figured it'd be useful to have it with me. Not that I'm in danger, I just feel safer that way.

* * *

I wasn't up for touring around Rivendell so I decided to have some fun with my bow. I choose a nice tree and I shot a couple of arrows at it. Of course, there were a couple of Elves who were giving me the nasty stare but I didn't pay attention. I was focused on my target. My hands were a bit shaky so I missed a couple of times and for some reason that made me really angry.

I took a deep breath and straightened up, pulling the arrow backwards with concentration.

"You are not holding it right."

I turned around with immense speed and pointed my bow towards the voice, only to find a startled-looking Kili with his hands in the air. He gulped and stared at me with his eyes wide open. I suppressed my laughter and put on a serious face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, still pointing the bow towards him. I think I saw him step backwards in fear which made it so much harder to keep a straight face.

"I came here to talk to you. To apologize…" He said, slowly dropping his hands next to him. I sighed and turned my back on him, a smile appearing on my lips.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you or accept your apology?" I asked him, pulling back my bow. I heard him walk over to me.

"I figured you wouldn't." he mumbled. "Look Oriana; What I said back then… I did not mean it, any of it. Well, at least not in the way you understood it." He continued quietly.

"So, I'm not your problem?" I asked quietly, still gripping on to my arrow.

"Oh, but you are." Kili said cheerfully. I flinched releasing the arrow and this time, I didn't miss the tree. I turned towards Kili and glared fiercely at him.

"Excuse me?!" I asked offended. Kili stepped back, startled. "If this is your way of telling me you're sorry then you suck at it!" I said, poking him in the chest with every word. Kili stared down at me with a blank stare and then fell in a fit of laughs. I glared at him, confused. What did I say that made him laugh so much?

"Oriana, you clearly did not understand me." He said laughing.

"Clearly." I mumbled grumpily. He took both of my hands in his own and made me stare up at him, our faces inches apart.

"What I meant by you "being my problem" is that, from now on, I want to protect you." He said softly, his hot breath hitting my face. I gulped and blinked a couple of times, my cheeks flushed. Does this mean that Fili was right? Does Kili really fancy me? Kili smirked down at me.

"But by the way you shot that arrow it looks like you'll be protecting me." He said, laughing. I laughed along with him, both of us staring at the tree with my arrow stuck in it. I looked up at him.

"Well, I accept your apology." I say grinning. Kili laughs and brings my hand to his lips, placing a gentile kiss on it.

"Good, now I can sleep peacefully." He says, smirking. I snort at him and start picking up my bow and arrows. If I accepted his apology that doesn't mean I'll forgive him that easily. He'll have to earn my forgiveness.

"I didn't tell you…" he said from behind me.

"Hmm?" I mused, pulling on the arrow that was stuck in the tree. The damn thing wasn't coming out that easily.

"You look stunning." Kili said quietly. I chocked on my own breath and pulled the arrow a little too strongly, causing me to fall flat on my butt. What was I saying about him earning my forgiveness the hard way?

Kili barked out a laugh and walked over to me, helping me up. With my cheeks red I dusted the dirt off of my butt.

"I need to take a bath." I mumbled to him. Kili stared at me with an amused smile. "See you later." I said and started forwards.

"Your dress is still dirty." Kili remarked from behind.

"Stop staring at my butt then." I said, smirking. I could practically hear him choke on his own breath.

"W-what?" He huffed. "I did n-no such thing!" He protested as I entered the bathroom with a smirk.

* * *

_**Here's another chapter :)  
**_

_**Recently i couldn't help but update every 1-2 days. I guess i just love writing this xD**_

_**Sorry if some of them are acting a bit OOC. Also, i love the bromance between Oriana and Fili and how close as friends they've become. And the fact that Fili's a great older brother, taking care of Kili :) There will be one more chapter in Rivendell before the "real stuff" begins to happen :D**_

_**Until next update! (Which, by the rate I'm going, will probably be in 3 days or less :P )**_


	13. Drunk in love

_**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long :(**_

_**I had to study and take some test for school but now it's partly done! So, here's a nice long chapter :D**_

_**Happy late Valentines day everyone! **_**_*cries while writing chapter and viciously eating strawberry chocolate*_**  
**_Also, everything that is misspelled in this chapter is for a reason! :)  
Enjoy reading! xoxo _**

* * *

By the time I finished bathing, found some new clothes and made my hair presentable (Not really, I just jammed it up in a ponytail) it was already dark outside. The Elves had given me some traveling clothes as promised. Thankfully, it wasn't a long-sleeved dress that I'd most likely trip on. The following are the things that they gave me: A pair of brown tights, knee-length leather boots that were really comfy, a maroon tunic with puffed out shoulders, a dark brown corset over it and a long dark cloak for traveling. Overall it was really nice. I have to add that almost 90% of the clothing items are from the Elven children because compared to me, the Elves are hella tall.

"Don't you Elves have something that-err-covers up more?" I asked Belle, pulling up my tunic. It was just right but the cleavage was a bit out of my comfort zone. Belle sighed and helped me with the corset.

"It fits perfectly." She said, tightening the corset. "Besides, I am sure that your beardless dwarf friend won't mind." Belle said in a teasing tone. I held my breath and made a quiet whimpering noise, my cheeks flushed.

"Done." She said with a tiny smirk. I smiled and made a few twirls in my new outfit, pleased with the results.

"How long will you been staying at Rivendell?" Belle asked. I shrugged and turned towards her. Even though we're only a few hours here I already feel like home. I could really get used to this life. Fancy baths, beautiful clothes, peaceful music ... Heaven. All this sounds very tempting but when I think about it, I'd rather go traveling with the dwarves. They are part of my family now, plus, I couldn't survive without Bombur's cooking.

"I dunno," I told her. "I hope it's for a longer time." I say with a wide grin. Belle is one of the cooler Elves I had the chance to meet and I'll be really sad once we leave.

"I hope so too" she said, patting my shoulders. "Now, you should go join your dwarf friends." She said cheerfully. I nodded and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

You'd think that I'd have a hard time finding the way through the Elvish long hallways but the noise the dwarves were making could be heard from a plane. Seriously, I wonder how these guys manage not to get caught by the orcs. They literally burst out in a song every time they have a chance. Though, I'm surprised how they all stay in tune and know the words.

They were all huddled around a fire they made, the stew slowly cooking in the pot. Awesome, they got some actual food. In the corner of the room Kili and Fili were nonchalantly lying on a bench thing, smoking their pipes. Fili noticed me first.

"Oriana!" he shouted really loudly on purpose, nudging Kili in the shoulder. I shot him a nasty look and walked towards them. The other dwarves joined in in the name shouting. At the mention of my name Kili raised his head in interest. He looked up at me his grin turning in to a baffled look.

"No more dresses?" Fili asked amusingly. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall.

"It wasn't really my style." I said with a shrug. "Why, does this look bad?" I asked, looking down at my outfit. Fili shook his head and grinned.

"Not at all, what do you think brother?" he asked Kili who was staring up at me. I glanced at Kili but he didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me. Suddenly, I felt really uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and pulled the tunic up, my cheeks flushed.

"Kili?" Fili laughed amusingly pushing him playfully. Kili blinked a few times and then awkwardly looked away.

"You-uh- you look lovely tonight" he mumbled. I giggled and opened my mouth to respond.

"I-I mean, not just tonight!" he said, jumping up from his seat. "You look lovely in general and well…" he trailed off snatching the glass of wine away from Bifur and downing it. I plopped down on the bench while laughing at his awkwardness.

"-Bombur!" Bofur said, throwing a sausage at the ginger dwarf. Bombur caught it with extreme eagerness, smiling proudly at us. But that didn't last long. There was a creaking noise and then the table he was sitting on cracked, making him fall down. All of us fell in a fit of loud laughs while the chubby dwarf wiggled with his tiny legs, trying to get up. I clutched my stomach and wiped the tears from laughing. Man I love these dwarves!

"Oriana!" Fili called from besides me. I looked up at him only to see that he's holding a glass of wine. I raise my eyebrow curiously at him.

"You want ME to drink?" I ask blankly. Fili nodded with a wide grin. I gulped nervously and shook my head.

"I'm not really good with drinking." I mumbled quietly. "I'll end up throwing it up."

Fili snorted and shoved the glass in my hands while I glared at him.

"Even better," he said. "Now drink, you need practice."

I sighed in surrender and mumbled a "here goes nothing" before gulping down the entire glass. At first the cold liquid burned my throat but then it felt really refreshing. When I was done with the first glass I snatched the second one away from Fili and downed it. All of the dwarves laughed and whistled whilst cheering at me.

"Oh the lass is going to have a bad headache in the mornin'!" Dwalin laughed. I frowned at him feeling a little warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Aye!" Bofur agreed. "Elvish wine is the strongest."

"What'r you talkin' 'bout…" I slurred, narrowing my eyes at the now blurry dwarves in front of me. "I feelr fine…" I said drunkly, my eyelids dropping. There was a second where I thought "Oh crap I'm drunk" before my brain blacked out and went full drunk mode. Now I was out of control.

"Man, I rly wanna have a beard." I slurred, stroking my bare face. Wouldn't it be cool if I had a beard? I could like, make it long as Gandalf's and then braid it. Beards are cool. I laughed loudly and leaned forwards, grabbing another glass of wine. Fili barked out a laugh and snatched the glass away from me, turning towards Kili. It's needless to say that I glared furiously at him.

"That's enough drinking for tonight," he said with a smile. "Brother, help Oriana find her chamber." He said to Kili who nodded and tried to help me up. I waved my hands frantically in the air.

"I-" I had started dramatically, standing up. "Am fully and utterly cpble of finding my own chambr… room… thing by myself, thank yr very mch" I exclaimed drunkly. Kili rolled his eyes catching me just in time before I got a chance to collide with the floor. I giggled and twirled a piece of his hair between my fingers.

"You've got really pretty hair." I said, smiling sheepishly. "And a cute face… Are you a model?"

Kili smiled amusingly at me and picked me up bridal style to which I yelled "weeeee!"

"Come on Oriana, let us get you to your chamber." He said with a tired sigh. I nodded stupidly and turned to look at the other dwarves.

"Adios my dwarfish dudes!" I yelled, waving to them. They bursted out laughing and waving back at me.

"Such nice dwarves…" I said dreamily. Kili chuckled quietly while I gazed up at him. He really was stunning. I loved how the moonlight hit his face making him look like a god with his beautiful eyes and hair and lips and everything…

"Can I have anothr drink?" I asked pouting innocently at him.

"You are drunk Oriana," he said quietly with an amusing tone. "If you take one more drink you'll pass out."

I nodded slowly and sighed, burring my face in his chest.

"I don't wanna die again…" I mumbled very quietly but it didn't go unnoticed by Kili. He stopped walking and gently placed me down, cupping my face. His eyes were soft, worried and loving.

"What do you mean by "dying again" Oriana?" he asks slowly. I shrug nonchalantly and wave it off.

"I'm gonna tell yr a secret but you have t' promise me you won't tellr no one." I slurred, putting a finger on his mouth. I felt his lips stretch in to a small smile as he slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'm not rly from here." I said laughing stupidly. "I was a human girl once. I got reaaaaally drunk at my friend's party and kind of died. Then Gandalf found me and made me his dghter and now I'm here wit yr guys!" I continued, smiling at Kili who stared blankly at me. He sighed and tried to move the hair away from my face.

"Oriana, you're drunk and you don't know what you are talking about-"

"Kili," I said, taking his hand. "You believe me right? Please tell me yr do…" I mumbled quietly. He stared at me for a long time and then finally sighed.

"So, Gandalf's not your father?" he asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I knew it." He said with a tiny laugh. I giggled and pushed him playfully.

"Liar," I said laughing. "Can't yr see Gandalf and I have the same eyebrws?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Kili barked out a laugh and followed me for support while I drunkly walked around.

"Kili!" I suddenly yelled, stopping in my tracks and turning towards him. He also stopped, surprised.

"Yes?"

"I shall sing to you the song of my people!" I exclaimed brightly. He laughed crossing his arms and smirking don at me. This is going to be a hell of a show.

"Alright Miss Oriana, sing."

I grinned widely at him and cleared my throat in preparation for singing. Here goes nothing-

"Whooooo- lives in a pineapple under the sea- Spngbob sqrpants-" I sang loudly, spreading my arms. Kili bursted out laughing catching me by the waist as I dropped down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… no," I said, shushing him. "This was just a test. Now I'll sing the dwarf song." I said raising a finger in the air. I had vaguely remembered the song Thorin and the dwarves sang in Bilbo's hobbit hole because the song was relaxing and the lyrics were really interesting. Kili smiled and I took that as I "go on, sing". So I did. Closing my eyes I sang the Misty Mountains Cold song.

**_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold…" _**

I finished singing and opened my eyes. Surprisingly I didn't stutter or slur the words whilst. The song is just too beautiful to ruin it. Kili was staring at me, speechles. I groaned and flung my head backwards.

"I know, I know," I mumbled. "I sing rly horribly."

Kili blinked a few times and then raised my chin to look at him. Even in a drunken state my cheeks were flushed from his gaze.

"That was far from horrible. That was beautiful" he said breathlessly, staring me square in the eyes. I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, that's rly-" but my words get lost in the night air as our faces leaned closer to each other, inches apart.

And then, there was a voice.

_**"Kili, Kili!"**_

We both jumped apart at the sound of Fili's voice echoing through the hallways. He walked over to us as we stood awkwardly away from each other. Fili gave us a strange look.

"Brother, how long does it take you to escort a drunken girl to her chamber?" Fili asked with a laugh. Kili laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, if yr'd excuse me I will escrt ths drunken girl to her room by myself… bye!" I said and scurried away to a random empty room with a large bed. I leaned against the door whit a large smile on my face. Did we just almost kiss? And did Fili interrupt our almost kiss? I'll have to smack him for that. When I was finished with scolding Fili in my mind I walked clumsily towards the bed and fell on it, instantly falling asleep. Little did I know that this was the only time I'd be getting a proper calm sleep…


	14. Marching on

"Oriana..." a muffled voice mused softly, shaking me lightly by the shoulders. I groaned feeling my head pound loudly against my skull and stirred around in the bed, trying to block the light that was hitting my face.

"Oriana," the voice repeated impatiently and more sternly this time. "Come on, you need to get up." I huffed and buried my face deeper in the pillow, refusing to wake up.

"Oriana-" but before the sentence could be finished I jolted up angrily from the bed and with a silent growl, sucker- punched whoever disturbed my sleep. There was a cracking noise followed by a loud yelp. Immediately I was filled with panic. What the heck was I thinking?! I quickly opened my tired eyes only to see Kili covering his nose with a pained expression on his face. I let out a shaky breath, feeling at ease.

"_Oh thank god_," I breathed out, placing a hand over my heart. Kili stared at me with complete horror. "I thought I just sucker-punched Gandalf." I finished, silently laughing.

"Well, you punched _me_ instead." He hissed, groaning in pain. I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of the bed, grabbing a clean towel and moving Kili's hand away from his nose.

"Hey!" He protested but I shushed him and cupped his chin so he would be looking at me. He froze in his spot, his dark eyes focused on my brown ones. Smiling reassuringly at him I glanced down at his nose, cringing at the sight of the crimson blood trickling down his upper lip. Instantly, I shook it aside and gently dabbed the towel on the blood. Kili hissed and winced in pain, making me roll my eyes. He's such a sissy.

"Be a man." I said smirking, causing him to mutter a few curses in dwarfish.

"Be a little more gentile!" he retorted back.

"What the bloody hell were you doing here in the first place?!" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. He huffed lightly which only caused him even more pain.

"I did not know you had such a strong punch." He complained, snatching the towel away from me and placing it on his nose. "And to answer your question; I was waking you up. Gandalf's orders."

I stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked slowly. Kili waved his hand lazily and growled a quiet "Gandalf said we should leave without him. Don't ask me why." As soon as he said that I felt a ping of pain in my heart. We're leaving? Already? But I was enjoying this so much. And I won't have Belle to talk with me anymore…

"Oriana..." Kili shook me lightly by the shoulder, noticing my grim look. "What is the matter?" He asked softly, frowning. I blinked a few times and then stared up at him, a small smile spread on my lips.

"Nothing, I just- I'm really going to miss bathing." I said with a sad sigh to which he laughed. That wasn't a lie. I really was going to mess the heavenly baths.

"I'll be ready in a minute." I said smiling up at him. He nodded understandingly and after a couple of awkward seconds, gave me a tight hug before scattering out of the room. I stood there for a short while, gazing at the direction he went and then proceeded to get ready. Good thing I was still in my clothes from last night.

* * *

"Thank you for everything Belle" I had mumbled in to the female Elf's hair, while she was awkwardly patting my back. I succeeded in convincing the dwarves to give me a couple of moments to say goodbye to Belle but not after they made me promise to not complain about the lack of baths and proper food. Those tricky little dwarves.

"You are quite welcome Oriana," Belle said with a sad sigh. She placed an arm on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am sure we will see each other again but until then, I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

I sniffed and waved at her one last time before starting forwards towards the impatient dwarves who were all ready to go.

"Also, I am expecting an invitation to your wedding!" she called from behind me with a teasing tone. I choked on my breath a small blush forming on my face. Unfortunately, KIli had heard what Belle said and he was now staring at me in disbelief.

"_You're going to be wed? To whom?_!" he asked in shock and disbelief while Fili barked out a loud laugh and I covered my flushed face with my hands. This was going to be a very long trip.

Looking one more time behind us we moved on with our journey. Going high and low, under and over the giant mountains we have crossed a hell of a long way and I'm pretty sure I had mumbled something along the lines of "Stunning" and "Bloody amazing" every time a tall mountain or a waterfall came in sight. And trust me; that had happened a lot of times.

"Keep up Oriana" Fili teased, a little in front of me. Panting I glare venomously at him as last-nights memories suddenly became more clear. It's time to get some payback. I walk over to Fili and nonchalantly smack him across the head, causing the other dwarves to laugh and Fili to yelp in surprise.

"What was that for?" he hissed, stopping in his tracks. I shrugged but didn't stop walking.

"For ruining the moment." I mumbled quietly. Fili looked at me in confusion and suddenly reached out for my hand, pulling me back. He leaned closer to my ear.

"You mean, for ruining the possible kiss between my brother and you?" he whispered, a smug smile on his lips. I inhaled sharply and looked around to see if anyone heard. Luckily, no one was near us and Kili was in the very front of our group. I swiftly pull my hand away and start forwards muttering a quiet "No". I could clearly hear him laugh behind me as he quickly caught up with me. Damn these small dwarf legs!

"I am terribly sorry for ruining your romantic kiss-"

"_We didn't kiss_!" I hissed, sharply stopping. Fili also stopped, finding my anger amusing.

"Because I ruined it." He exclaimed brightly. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Great, let me just add this to the never-ending list of Fili's teasing.

"Fili, Oriana!" Kili's voice suddenly called for us. We turned our heads to the front, noticing Kili making his way towards us.

"This is just bloody great!" I groaned in frustration. Fili chuckled and bumped his shoulder playfully against mine.

"Let us hope my little nephews won't get their mothers rage." He teased before starting forwards. It took me longer than needed to process what he said and when I did, the color of my face turned from flushed to crimson red. One minute he was teasing me about Kili and now he's talking about baby Oakenshields!

"Oriana."

I might as well write "I'm in love with Kili" on my forehead because I'm never going to get the end of this.

"Oriana, are you listening to me?"

How am i supposed to look Kili in the eyes again and-

"Have you gotten a fever? You're quite flushed." Kili suddenly spoke up, placing a hand over my forehead. Only now I noticed that he was by my side. I shook my head frantically and started forwards while avoiding his gaze, him following shortly after me.

"What did Fili and you talk about?" he asked, a ping of jealousy in his voice. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"We were…err… talking about… girl stuff?" I said hesitantly. That sounded more like a question than a statement. I'm a crappy liar. Kili narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me but thankfully didn't push the matter any further.

"Oriana, there is a matter we need to discuss…" Kili suddenly said, staring at me with his dark eyes. I flinched and blinked a couple of times at him.

"Y-yeah?" I asked shakily. "About what?"

"About last night…" He said with a sigh. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat really loudly as both of us stopped walking.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger :D  
**_

_**Enjoy reading! Until next update! xoxo**_


	15. Random facts and loving acts

I gawked at him while chewing nervously on my bottom lip. He's going to mention the kiss, I just know it… What if I screwed up and thought that we were about to kiss but in reality it was just my drunk self falling forwards? Ugh, I'm so not ready for this.

"Last night you-"

"-Sang really terribly?" I asked really quickly cutting him off and putting a finger on his lips so I could shush him. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." I continued with a sheepish grin. He raised his eyebrows questionably at me and moved my finger away.

"No, you sang wonderfully." he said slowly making me blush. "That is not what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to talk about is-"

"-_It's physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky!_" I said bluntly, cutting him off again. This time Kili stopped talking and stared at me in utter confusion.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"What?" I repeated, playing dumb. If I could slap myself now I would gladly do it. But I can't because it'll make me look even more idiotic. Kili shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but not before I spoke up first… again.

"Did you know that slugs-"But this time he covered my mouth with his large hand. I mumbled in to his palm and narrowed my eyes at him. Rude.

"For the love of Durin," he huffed in frustration, a small, amused smile present on his lips. "Can you just please listen to what I have to say?" he asked me, still covering my mouth. Although I didn't want to talk about it I had decided to listen to him. I couldn't just hit him with a bunch of stupid, random facts that pop in my head and expect him to drop the subject. Actually, I could but I decided to take the hard way.

"Well?" Kili asked while I frantically nodded in confirmation. He sighed and slowly removed his hand from my mouth, leaving me to keep my lips tightly sealed.

"Alright," he breathed out, looking me straight in the eyes. "Last night you-"he stopped and his gaze flickered briefly to my lips and then to my eyes again. Here it comes. He took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Last night you had said to me that you were not of this world. I do not know if it was the drunken side talking or if it was true but that is what I wanted to talk about." He finished, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I stood there just staring blankly at him. _THAT_'s what he wanted to talk about? So, in conclusion, I made a fool out of myself for nothing… Well, that's just great. On the brighter side, there was no mention of the "possible kiss" of ours… or at least I think it was like that…

"Oriana?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and stared up at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, urging me to explain. I sighed in frustration. If there was anybody I trust than that is Kili. He might be a pain in my arse but I can completely rely on him.

"Actually, it was both my drunk and sober side talking," I said with a small laugh. "I didn't make it up. I'm sorry I lied about being Gandalf's daughter…" I continued, averting my gaze from him. I felt really ashamed and bad for lying to the dwarves. Kili sighed and turned my chin towards him so I would be looking in his eyes. I gulped as his face turned from serious to gentle.

"You do not have to apologize to me Oriana," he said softly. "I will not think any differently of you nor does it matter if you are of another world."

I smiled sadly at him and lunged forwards, embracing him in a tight hug while burring my face in his soft hair.

"Thank you for understanding." I mumbled softly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"After all," he started. "No one could be of this world if they're talking about "magic boxes" and other strange things." He said with a laugh. I huffed and punched him playfully, a smile on my lips. When I backed away from him, he was grinning amusingly at me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Who is _SpongeBob Squarepants_?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Oh for the love of god, now I have to explain this to him. I fell in a fit of uncontrollable laughs while Kili patiently waited for my answer. When I finally calmed down a bit I started explaining it to him. But, of course, someone had to interrupt me. In this case it was Thorin.

_"Kili, Oriana!"_ he had shouted from the front of our group that was now far away. Oopsy. "Stop with your pointless chatting and move along! There is a storm ahead of us!" he added grumpily, pointing forwards. Well, someone's in a bad mood. Both Kili and I looked at the direction he was pointing and I could feel my breath hitch. Whoa, that was one hell of a storm.

"Perhaps you could tell me about it another time?" Kili suggested with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded as both of us started forwards, catching up with the other dwarves. Fili gave me a knowing look and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at me. I would have flipped the bird at him if it wasn't for the loud sound and flash of thunder, emerging from the dark clouds above the large mountain. It totally ruined my mood.

* * *

_**So, this is kind of a short/filler chapter or "foreshadowing"for the next one (which, if everything goes according to my plan, will be up ****very**** soon) :D  
**_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :3 I really love reading them. Also, I wanted to add that "the kiss" will take a little bit time. Kili and Oriana are both oblivious when it comes to their affections towards each other so it will take time for them to work it all out. But on the brighter side, that means there will be more awkward fluffy moments between them! :D **_

_**Until the next update you lovely, beautiful people! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	16. The oncoming storm

"_Hold on_!" Thorin roared from the front of our group as we desperately clung on to the slippery and rocky walls of the mountain, the harsh and cold wind hitting us like ocean waves. I placed one hand on my hair keeping it in place while gripping tightly on to the wall with the other one.

Trying not to slip on the narrow and uneven path and end up at the bottom of the mountain pit, I cautiously walk behind Ori who was quietly whimpering. Poor guy, I can fully sympathize with him. If it wasn't for the cold wind that literally paralyzes my whole body or the bloody rain in which I'm currently drowning in, I would also cry out in frustration.

There was a noise at the front of our group and I only managed to see a glimpse of Bilbo who was falling forwards, towards the mountain pit. Thank goodness he was quickly pulled backwards by the dwarves who were near him. I breathed out in relief but it came out as an angry huff.

"You know what?" I asked, talking more to myself than to the others. "This is the best bloody idea you guys have had so far. Really, it is!" I muttered sarcastically, shaking from the cold. God knows there'll be more of these moments if not even crazier and dangerous! Although, if you're in a company of 13 dwarves and you're on a quest that requires facing a freaking fire-breathing dragon, everything's going to be dangerous. I should have realized that by now.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin exclaimed, moving his hair out of the way. It looked manageable even in this weather condition while my hair resembled a rat's nest. The dwarves, including myself, nodded and shouted in agreement.

"_Look out_" Dwalin suddenly roared.

Soaked in rain and confused I stared at the dwarf in confusion and averted my gaze above him. Up until now I could cope with everything that happened but in that moment… I think my mouth dropped, almost reaching the floor. It was a rock, a really large rock flying right over us. I was so startled that I couldn't move or make any kind of sound. Thankfully, I was immediately pulled back against the wall by Kili who wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around me. The rock collided with the surface of the mountain and it started crumbling in to various pieces, falling down on us. The dwarfs raised their weapons above their heads and used them as shields, waiting for the large pieces to fall down. I kept my eyes tightly shut until I felt Kili's hot breath on my face.

"Are you alright?" He yelled, trying to overpower the sound of the thunder. I took in a large breath and nodded sharply, although I wasn't alright. This was bloody insane!

Kili smiled briefly and squeezed my hand tightly, trying to comfort me.

"This is no thunder storm!" yelled Balin, looking upwards in horror. "_It's a thunder battle_!" He exclaimed, pointing forwards.

All scared and exhausted we looked at the direction he pointed and I swear I could feel my heart rise to my throat. That… that thing was a large _stone giant_ who separated itself from the mountain and started moving around freely!

"_What_?!" I hissed. "How is that even possible?!" I screeched, looking horrifyingly at the stone giant.

"Bless me," mumbled Bofur, approaching the edge of the mountain cliff. "The legends are true after all._ Giants. Stone giants_!" He said, looking at them in astonishment.

"Oh, well of course!" I huffed angrily. "Of course that something like this would happen to us!" I hissed, glaring at the giant through the thick rain.

The stone giant broke a large piece of the mountain and threw it on, apparently, another freaking stone giant that emerged from the right side of our mountain, very close to us.

"_Keep close to the wall_!" Thorin roared. Once again I was pulled back against the wall by Kili, feeling the world under my feet crumble into pieces. And I mean literally! The small path that we were standing on was breaking itself because of the large impact of the stone.

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed Kili's hand even tighter, if it was possible. At least I'm going to die by his side. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He stared in to my eyes for a couple of seconds before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on my wet forehead.

"**_Forgive me_**." He whispered softly. I opened my mouth to speak but I was suddenly pushed by him towards Fili and away from the growing crack that was forming below me. Fili caught me with ease and pushed me behind him in to safety. Baffled, I leaned over Fili who was stretching his arm towards Kili.

"_Kili, grab my hand_!" Fili yelled, desperately reaching for his brother but there was no use. The mountain split in half and separated us from the other dwarves. I pulled Fili away from the edge, my eyes welling up with tears. Kili had saved my life by risking his own.

We were standing on the knee of one of the stone giants who just started fighting each other. We were in the middle of a freaking stone giant battle! The force of the hit our giant received sent me flying forwards but I was quickly pulled back by Fili.

I don't know how hard I was screaming but I'm sure that I had reached the point where I could no longer produce a single sound, but only breathe in and out heavily. My hair was scattered all over my face and it was flying back and forth as the giant moved. My body and fingers were bloody, cold and numb, and I'm pretty sure that I'll have big bruises when all of this is over. Actually, if we even get out alive. I really doubt that option in this very moment.

I look to my left side and my eyes meet with Bilbo's terrified ones. I think we're both probably thinking the same thing right now: Screw this adventure and Gandalf with his constant disappearance! That damn wizard is never around when shit like this happens! And he calls himself my father! Ha, great parenting Gandalf, really!

Our stone giant was smacked by the other one and it started falling forwards, towards the mountain. I screamed loudly and held on to Fili's hand who squeezed my hand with the same force. We caught a glimpse of the other group while falling forwards. They made it safely on the ledge across from us. I smiled briefly, happy that at least some of them were going to make it out alive. And Kili, he's safe.

I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip as we crashed in to the mountain.

* * *

_**Did I not say that the update will be soon? :D**_

_**This was very heartbreaking to write :(  
**_

_**Anyway, the next update will be on Wednesday and until then i leave you with this chapter! :)**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo **_


	17. Aftermath

_I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip as we crashed in to the mountain._

* * *

To my great surprise and joy we didn't die.

The knee of the giant collided with the mountain surface and we somehow fell forwards in to the dent it made. I would be lying if I say that it didn't hurt. It did. It hurt like hell but at least we're alive. We were stacked on top of each other like a bunch of pancakes, groaning in pain. My face was currently buried in someone's beard as I mumbled a few colorful words and groaned in pain.

"Bloody hell," I murmured, inching my face away from, as it seems, Bombur's beard and moving my hair out of the way. "We're alive…" I continued breathlessly. Then I was struck by realization that, in fact, we didn't die and my body was now pumped up with adrenaline and energy.

"We're alive!" I repeated through a relieved laugh, hugging the dwarves who were the closes to me. Ori squealed in joy and hugged me back with the same amount of happiness.

"Fili!" I called the older Oakenshield, looking around. His blonde head popped up as he raised his hand a little away from me, groaning in pain. He's alive too!

"No!" We heard Thorin roar from the other side. "Fili!"

Soon after that we were surrounded by the other half of our group who breathed and laughed out in relief when they saw us alive and unharmed.

"They're alive!" Dori breathed out happily as he pulled Ori in to a hug. "They're alive!"

Thorin pushed his way through the dwarves and embraced Fili in to a tight hug.

I smiled and somehow managed to pull myself up with the help of Bofur.

"Are you alright lass?" he asked, helping me regain my balance since I was quite light-headed. I waved my hand around and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. " I mumbled, dusting myself off. Bofur nodded his head and looked around with a frown.

"Where's Bilbo?" He suddenly questioned. Everyone's head snapped up, looking frantically for any traces of the small hobbit.

"I don't understand," I mumbled. "He was just-"

And then I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Bilbo desperately holding on to the edge of the cliff. I gasped in shock and lunged forwards, stretching my arm for him to reach.

"Bilbo, take my hand!" I cried out to him. Bilbo tried to grab my hand but I was too far away. I glanced downwards and I almost stopped breathing. We were so high on the mountain. With a touch of determination I suppressed my fear of heights and suddenly leaned forward, holding out my hand even more. But luck was not on my side.

Part of the stone on which I was kneeling started to crumble into small pieces and I was sent to fall forwards. The dwarves yelled and gasped in shock, lunging forwards to garb me. I screamed and waved my hands in all directions, in hope of grabbing on to something. Luckily I was able to grab a hold on to a large rock that was sticking out.

I shared a horrified look with Bilbo who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Thorin had immediately jumped in to action and swung himself over the edge, grabbing Bilbo by his coat. He pulled Bilbo back to safety and then helped me, but he slipped on the rocky edge causing the other dwarves to yank him back to safety. My back was pressed against the mountain wall with Bilbo by my side, both of us shaking and breathing heavily.

"I thought we almost lost our burglar and our lady" Dwalin said, smiling softly at us. I smiled sheepishly and gave him a thumb up.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never come." Thorin spat, glaring at Bilbo. I felt the need to stand up for the small hobbit but I stayed silent, not wanting to make things worse. And then Thorin turned towards me. I gulped and pressed my back further into the wall.

"And her," he said firmly. "This is no place for a weak and defenseless girl."

I winced and squeezed my fists so hard that I couldn't even feel the pain as Thorin turned his back and entered in a cave they had found.

Blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes I turned towards Bilbo and patted his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up to me, his own eyes glossy, and smiled briefly before scattering inside of the cave.

"Oriana!" someone called. I raised my head up as my eyes met with Kili's worried ones. From all of the things that happened and the shock I was in I had forgotten about him.

"I thought you-" But he was heavily cut of when I flung myself into his arms and wrapped my hands tightly around his neck. He was startled for a moment but then wrapped his own arms around me.

We didn't speak. We just stayed in each others arms while I chocked on my tears. Everything that had happened to me up until now caught up. It was too much to handle. I had died in my previous life and I almost died today.

Kili backed away slightly and moved the pieces of hair that were sticking to my wet face.

"I thought I had lost you." He breathed out. "You shouldn't do foolish things like that!" he said, pressing his forehead against mine. I wept, biting down on my lower lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Please do not cry Oriana," Kili said, stroking my cold cheek. "It breaks my heart when you cry."

I sniffed and tried blinking the tears away.

"I- I'm… s-sorry." I choked out. He quickly shook his head and embraced me in a hug.

"There is no need to apologize to me Oriana. You have done nothing wrong."

I nodded weakly, my entire body shaking from exhaustion and pain. Kili backed away and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You're shaking."

I tried waving it off with my hand but a sudden surge of lightness and pain struck my knees, and just like that I had lost my balance. Kili winced and caught me by the waist before I collided with the hard ground.

"I can't f-feel my legs…" I mumbled into his chest, feeling my stomach toss and turn. Oh God, please don't let me throw up.

"You're exhausted." He exclaimed. "Let's get you inside." He said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me inside. This would have been a really beautiful moment if it weren't for my nausea and dizziness.

"Fili!" Kili called the older Oakenshield who was immediately by his brother's side.

"Is she alright Kili?" He asked with a worried frown. Kili quickly nodded and sat down against the cave wall with me in his arms.

"Yes, she is just exhausted." Kili told him. "See if you can find a cloak for her."

As he was told, Fili nodded and looked around for a cloak. I sniffed and snuggled myself up against Kili's warm body. I felt him chuckle lightly as he stroked my hair.

"Am I r-really weak and d-defenseless?" I mumbled quietly against his chest. Kili inhaled sharply and glanced down at me.

"You know you are not." He told me softly. "And you also know that my uncle did not really mean that."

I shivered and tried standing up but I was softly pushed down by Kili.

"Rest, you are exhausted Oriana." He ordered firmly yet his voice still had the softness in it. I groaned in annoyance but didn't oblige. I couldn't just throw away a chance to lay in Kili's embrace. Fili came back and placed a slightly damp cloak over my body. Instantly I felt a lot warmer. With a small sigh I snuggle in to Kili's chest and fall asleep, listening to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

_**Here's another update! :D  
**_

_**I'm so excited to write the next chapters! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading and until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	18. Hella long speeches

_"__Where do you think you're going?"_

_"__Back to Rivendall"_

_"__No, you just can't turn back now. You're part of the company!"_

I groaned and blinked a couple of times being awoken by the ongoing conversation between the dwarves. Either they're too loud or I have a major headache… or it could be both.

Rubbing my sleepy eyes I turned towards the ones who were talking, well, more like arguing.

"_-No, you don't!_" Bilbo suddenly blew, glaring at Bofur. "You don't understand!" he hissed. I frowned and somehow wiggled out of Kili's warm embrace. As opposed to the loud voices Kili was sleeping soundly with his lips slightly puckered. I smiled briefly to myself and then walked over to Bilbo and Bofur.

"You're dwarves! You're used to…this life, to living on the road!" Bilbo hissed at Bofur and immediately regretted it. He bowed his head slightly, looking ashamed of himself.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping closer towards them. "Why are you arguing?" I whisper-yelled, trying to stay quiet yet firm. I was amazed how these guys were still asleep.

"Bilbo's tryin' to leave." Bofur said, pointing at Bilbo. I gasped in shock and turned to glare at Bilbo who only sighed in frustration.

"Bilbo," I said, clutching my cloak. "You can't leave!"

He shook his head and looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"But I have to." He said slowly. "You heard what Thorin said; I should have never come." He mumbled quietly. I frowned and placed my hand on his shoulder, slightly smiling.

"No Bilbo, you don't have to go." I started slowly. "You know what Thorin's like; he's always cranky, moody, short-tempered, bitchy, angry… but that's not the point! The point is that I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. And if so, you shouldn't let it get to you. You have to believe in yourself. I mean, he told me that I'm a weak and defenseless girl ... It could be true but _I don't give a rats ass_ about it! I believe in myself and I believe in you." I finished, taking a deep breath. Wow. That was one hell of a deep speech I gave him.

He nodded, smiling at the floor but he still doesn't look convinced.

"Thank you for the encouraging words Oriana." he said quietly, his voice small like a mouse. "But I am still determined to go back. This is no place for a hobbit like me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he raised his hand to silence me.

"Oriana, please do not-"

Bilbo sentence ended when the ground beneath our feet began to vibrate and out of nowhere began to crack.

"Not again!" I muttered as Torin shot up and yelled _"Quick, wake up"_

But even that was too late. I was able to share a single horrified look with Kili when I suddenly began to fall down the hole. We tumbled and slid downwards hitting the large rocks. It hurt like hell! It seemed to me like it was an eternity before we all fell in to a basket type of thing, landing heavily on the ground. Unfortunately for Bilbo and me, we were hanging on the edge… again.

Then all of a sudden some ugly Goblin creatures started surrounding the dwarves, completely awoiding us. Huh, guess being petit did have its advantages. The goblins tackled the dwarves down and started pulling them away from us!

"Oriana!" I heard Kili's alarmed voice call. I squeaked out in pain as I barely held on to the edge, my hands shaking. The dwarves along with the goblins were now nowhere in sight. We were all alone.

"I can't- hold on- anymore!" I said in between breaths, biting down on my lip.

"Oh, yes you can!" Bilbo said firmly and stretched his hand out to me. With a bit of luck and Bilbo's help I was now back to safety.

"Grab my hand!" I said urgently, stretching my hand towards him. He shakily held out his own hand but lost the grip of the other one, resulting in him falling.

"Bilbo!" I screeched, trying to grab him by the coat but it was no use. He fell into the darkness, tumbling down the rock. I dropped down on the ground and screamed into my own hands, trying so hard not to cry. I can't cry. I need to do something and make sure that Bilbo didn't save me and fall down in vain.

With a dose of determination I took a deep breath and picked myself off the ground, grabbing my bow. Quietly, I snuck around the cave and looked for a way out or at least a way that leads me to the other dwarves. These goblins sure do love old wooden bridges.

"Ugh, it smells worse than the troll cave." I spat, gagging on the horrible smell.

"I think I'm going to throw- Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed loudly, taking out my bow as a goblin jumped in front of me. It hissed and glared, holding a rusty blade in his hand.

I gulped hard and held a firm grip on Silvergem.

"S-stay away o-or I'll use it!" I warned him, trying to sound tough. The goblin just did a nasty little chuckle and charged at me full speed. I made a loud yelp as his blade collided with my bow, making a clashing sound. He kept charging and swinging at me and I did my best to block the attacks, but I was slowly running out of energy.

"Can we… please… take…a… break?" I said in between exhausted breaths.

"Weak dwarf girl!" the goblin mocked. "I'll make you in to supper!" he spat, cutting my arm with his blade. I screamed in pain, but soon it turned into a scream of anger.

"I ... I'm not ... weak!" I screamed and started to hit him with my bow, kicking him as hard as I could. When he tumbled to the ground from the force of my kick, I walked slightly backwards and prepared an arrow.

"Just try to touch me and you'll see what this small, poor, defenseless girl can -Aaahh!" but I stopped when he jumped on me, causing us both to fall down the edge in to the darkness. Note to self: Don't give long speeches anymore.

* * *

_**This was just a quick filler type of chapter before the longer ones :)**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo ;)**_


	19. Hobbitsez and Dwarfsez

_"Just try to touch me and you'll see what this small, poor, defenseless girl can -Aaahh!" but I stopped when he jumped on me, causing us both to fall down the edge in to the darkness. Note to self: Don't give long speeches anymore._

* * *

"Oriana!" Someone hissed shaking me by the shoulders. "Oriana, please wake up!"

I groaned, feeling my head pound and my body ache. I'll have to remind myself never to give long speeches again. That is, if I'm alive. The last thing I remember was me preaching to the goblin and then BAM! The little shit jumped on me and now I guess I'm either dead or am going to die.

I blinked my eyes open and found a dark figure hovering above me. The goblin, he survived the fall! I screamed and picked up my bow, ready to smack the hell out of him.

"Oriana, it's me, Bilbo!"

I stopped screaming and grinned widely at him, dropping the bow. He's not dead!

"Bilbo!" I squeaked at the hobbit, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. "You're alive!"

He shifted in his place and patted my back awkwardly. I still kept my arms tightly around him, refusing to let go. I thought he died!

"Uh, Oriana-" he started uncomfortably.

"Not enough flesh..." a creepy sounding voice squealed out not far from us. I snapped my eyes open and backed away from Bilbo who looked slightly relieved.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. Who knows what these fowl caves are filled with?

Bilbo shrugged and got out his glowing sword, slowly tip toeing down a small path. I picked up my bow and arrows and followed his steps. Soon we were near a large underground lake where in the middle of it, on a large rock, stood an ugly, pale creature. He started singing in happiness while furiously smacking the goblin with a rock. The thing sings more horrible than me. And that's something.

We pressed our backs against a large stone and that's when Bilbo's sword stopped glowing. I started panicking and mumbled a shaky "Why'd it stop glowing?!"

"I don't know." He said, leaning over to spy on the creature. Shorty after that he turned back towards me, his face painted with fear.

"He's gone." Bilbo breathed out, clutching his sword tightly. I flinched and frantically looked around me. G-gone? He can't be gone!

"Where do you think he went-" but my words were lost in the hissing noise that came above us. I managed to let out a small squeak before the creature jumped in front of us.

I screamed, really high pitched and loud, kicking him with my leg. The creature also screamed and backed away from us, Bilbo standing protectively in front of me, his sword ready.

"It kicks! It kicks!" It hissed, charging towards me. I held my breath and prepared for the attack but Bilbo was there to the rescue. He pressed the tip of his sword against its neck, making it choke.

"Back!" Bilbo warned. "Stay back from us! I-I'm warning y-you!" He threatened, stepping closer to the creature. I did the same staying close by him.

"What are they?!" The creature hissed. "What are they precious?" It repeated quietly. I furrowed my bows and stared at it. It speaks weirdly? Precious? It's Gollum! I gasped quietly and gripped Bilbo's shoulder as Gollum neared us.

"My n-name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo exclaimed quietly.

"Bagginsez?!" Gollum mumbled, looking puzzled. His eyes then snapped towards me.

"And it?!" He asked, pointing at me.

"It's a she!" I barked, instantly stepping behind Bilbo and lowering my voice. "I'm Oriana Snow." I mumbled quietly as Bilbo glanced confusingly at me. I forgot he didn't know my real last name.

"Bagginsez and Snowzez... what is a Bagginsez and Snowzez, precious?" Gollum mused to himself.

"I'm a hobbit from the Shire and she s a dwarf." Bilbo told him nonchalantly.

Gollum's face lit up.

"Oh, we like goblinsez, batsez and fishez but we hasn't tried hobbitsez or dwarfsez before." He exclaimed, slowly crawling towards us. I gulped and started backing away with Bilbo.

"Is it soft... is it juicy?" He spat, basically drooling over us. I've had it with these bloody creatures trying to eat us!

Bilbo started swinging his sword around in hope of keeping Gollum away.

"Keep your distance" Bilbo warned him. "I-I'll use this!" He stuttered as Gollum hissed.

"J-just show us the way out of here and we'll be on our way."

"Why, are they lost?" Gollum sneered, glaring at us.

"No, of course not." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "We're just having a lovely stroll through a dark goblin cave... of course we're lost!" I hissed making Bilbo wince.

Gollum's large eyes lit up as he jumped around and cheered.

"Oh, we knowz!" He exclaimed happily. "We knowz a safe path for hobbitsez and dwarfsez!"

I narrowed my eyes at him entirely not convinced.

"Safe path in the dark- shut up!" He hissed and ducked behind a rock where he continued to talk to himself. I leaned towards Bilbo my eyes still on the rock.

"He's got some issues." I mumbled to Bilbo who nodded in agreement. He turned towards Gollum and started to speak.

"Look," he started. "I don't know what your game is-"

"Games!" Gollum yelled, interrupting Bilbo. He jumped up on the rock and smiled at us with his non-existing teeth.

"We love games, doesn't we precious?" He mused. "Does they like to play?" He asked us.

"No" I blurted out at the same time Bilbo said "maybe". We shared an amused glance before looking at Gollum. He raised his hands up like he was having a spasm attack and then started giving us riddles.

"What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up, it goes,

And yet never grows?"

"The mountain." Bilbo exclaimed in an "obviously" tone. I clapped lazily making him smirk.

"Let's have another one!" Gollum exclaimed. "No! Finish them now Gollum!" He hissed, turning towards us. Okay, forget this stupid game.

I pointed my finger at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Listen here you little piece of-"

"No, no!" Bilbo interrupted me, covering my mouth. "We want to play, we do. I can see that you're very good at this." He said, nodding towards Gollum. I mumbled in to his hand like a mad woman. Has he gone insane?!

"So why don't we have a game of riddles? Just the three of us." Bilbo suggested. "And if we win you show us the way out. Yes?"

Huh, that's actually a pretty good idea.

"Yes," Gollum agreed. "And if they lose we eats them whole precious."

Actually, bad idea! Bad idea! I opened my mouth to protest but got my mouth covered up... again.

Bilbo, however, was up for it. He shrugged at Gollum in agreement and then turned towards me.

"Follow my lead." He said, squeezing my hand. I sighed in frustration and nodded. Oh, to hell with it all!

* * *

_**Next chapter will be in Kili's point of view :)  
**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	20. Riddles in the dark

_**KILI'S P.O.V**_

"Wake up!" Thorin shouted and I could feel the ground beneath me shaking. I snapped my eyes open and got a hold of Oriana's eyes. They were scared and panicked.

And then… darkness. We were suddenly falling downwards in to the large hole beneath us, bumping on to the stone walls in the process.

As soon as we landed on the hard ground inside of a large basket I pushed my way out on to the top and searched around for Fili and Oriana.

"Fili!" I called, spotting him not far away from me. He raised his hand and nodded towards me, assuring me that he is alright. My head snapped upwards at the sound of hissing and harsh footsteps. Then I saw them.

A pack of hideous goblins started surrounding us and taking our weapons. We were being yanked back and forth, their rough hands and fingernails scratching our skin.

"Oriana!" I called but there was no response. I felt the blood in my veins boiling as the familiar anger sensation started to reappear.

"Let go of me you revolting creatures!" I spat, kicking and tossing around. One of the goblins hissed and threw me forwards at the dwarves. With a quiet growl I charged at it only to be stopped by Fili. He swiftly grabbed my hand and yanked me backwards, telling me to calm down.

"Calm down?!" I asked, my voice getting higher. "There is no sign of Oriana!"

"Is that not good?" He asked quickly, moving with the other dwarves. "For all we know she might have found a way out."

A ping of relief crossed through my body as I considered that option but I still couldn't shake off the concern.

"Or she might be hurt." I mumbled, lowering my gaze.

"Kili," Fili started, squeezing my arm. "Fighting them alone will not end well. Besides, I am sure that she is not alone. Master Baggins is also missing."

I looked behind my shoulder and scanned our remaining company. There indeed was no sight of Bilbo.

"It's Oriana we're talking about Kili," Fili said as a small smile appeared on his lips. "If anyone is to get out of this place than it is her."

* * *

_**ORINA'S P.O.V**_

"Oh my god we're never getting out of this place." I mumbled as Bilbo tried to come up with a good riddle. I don't know how we ended up having a bloody riddle-battle with Gollum but here we are.

Bilbo placed his thumb on his chin and pondered for a few moments before speaking up.

_**"Thirty white horses on a red hill,**_  
_**First they champ,**_  
_**Then they stamp,**_  
_**Then they stand still."**_

Teeth, I thought waiting for Gollum's reaction. He opened and closed his mouth several times, blinked really fast and then said "teeth!"

"Oh bugger." I mumbled as both Bilbo and I slumped.

"Teeth, teeth, teeth!" Gollum cried happily. "Yes precious, we'll eat them whole!" He said, getting all up in my face and almost drooling all over me. I huffed and raised my clenched fist, glaring at him.

"If you don't move away from me you'll have no teeth to chew with!" I spat. Gollum hissed at me but moved behind the large rock. Yeah, that's better you hairless rat.

Bilbo shot me a disapproving look as I rolled my eyes at him. Kill joy.

"Now we!" Gollum said coming up with a new riddle.

**_"Voiceless it cries,_**  
**_Wingless flutters,_**  
**_Toothless bites,_**  
**_Mouthless mutters"_**

"Just a minute." Bilbo said as he turned towards me. "Any idea what it could be?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Dunno" I said as I bit my lower lip and shrugged. My brain can't function properly when I'm in stressful situations. Actually, it couldn't function properly when I'm in any kind of situation.

"Oh!" Bilbo suddenly exclaimed, his face brightening up. "Wind, it's wind!" He said, giving me a high five.

Gollum suddenly hissed and started charging at us but luckily Bilbo took out his sword and pointed it at him.

**_"A-A box without hinges, key or lid,_**  
**_Yet golden treasure inside is hid"_** Bilbo stuttered, holding a tight grip on his sword. Gollum puckered his lips and after a few seconds he started to groan in frustration, repeating the riddle.

"Well?!" Bilbo urged at him but Gollum didn't answer him. I smiled slyly at him.

"What's the matter," I teased. "Are you tongue-tied?"

"Give us a chance, give us a chance!" He cried out, smacking his own head. I raised my hands in innocence, putting on a bored expression.

Gollum hissed at himself.

"Gahhh-eggsez!" Gollum exclaimed as his eyes lit up. Bilbo and I groaned only making Gollum smile wider.

"Oh, we have one for dwarfsez!" He exclaimed, smiling smugly at me.

_**"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,**_  
_**Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.**_  
_**It lies behind stars and under hills,**_  
_**And empty holes it fills.**_  
_**It comes first and follows after,**_  
_**Ends life, kills laughter."**_

How lovely, I get a really long riddle. I glanced over at Bilbo, pleading with my eyes.

"I, uh, Bilbo?" I asked him for help but Gollum started throwing a bitch fit, hissing around.

"No!" He yelled, jumping in front of us. "The dwarfsez must answer!"

"That's not fair!" I spat, glaring at him.

"The dwarfsez didn't say anything so it has to answer!" He yelled. I stomped my foot on the ground like a spoilt child and muttered a quick "Okay." This wasn't fair! I'm so bad at riddles.

"Answer!" Gollum hissed, making me flinch.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pondering the riddle in my head. Can't be seen, can't be smelt, Ends life… death perhaps? No, no. Think, Oriana, think.

"Don't fail me now brain-" I mumbled moving around and that is what my brain exactly did. Being that my eyes were closed as I moved around the cave, I slipped on a rock and almost fell in the water.

"Who put that there?!" I hissed, picking up the rock and throwing it in the water. "It's so bloody dark in this hole!"

Then realization struck me.

"Empty holes it fills… Brain, you're a genius!" I said through laughter.

"Dark, the answer is dark!" I exclaimed happily as Gollum hissed in defeat.

"Last question, ask us!" Gollum hissed. Bilbo sighed and turned his back on us, gazing at the water.

I sighed and looked down at my bow. Kili's worried face suddenly appeared in my mind as I frowned, feeling my heart clench. He called my name before they took him away and I didn't even have a chance to answer… I wonder if he, along with the rest of the dwarves, managed to escape. The thought of something happening to him makes my heart rip in half.

"What have I got… in my… pocket?" Bilbo mused absentmindedly, fiddling with something inside of his pocket. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at his unusual question.

"Not fair, ask us another!" Gollum protested.

"Nah-ah!" I said, smirking at him. "You have to answer."

"I'll give you 3 guesses." Bilbo piped in. Well, he's being overly nice to the thing that wants to eat us!

Gollum thought for a few moments and then said hands.

"No." Bilbo said, a smile on his face.

"Knife!" Gollum hissed, his voice angrier and higher.

"Wrong, again." Bilbo said, smirking in my direction. I bit my lip waiting for Gollum's last answer.

"String or nothing!" Gollum finally said and I could feel myself relax when I saw Bilbo's smile. We had won!

"Two guesses at once, both wrong." Bilbo said, slowly coming near me.

"Nice job!" I told him, patting his shoulder. He nodded in return as both of our heads turned towards an angry Gollum. He started screaming and tossing around, talking to himself. Then he turned towards us with a crazy look that I wasn't so fond of.

"What has it got in its pockets?!" He hissed at us.

"Does it matter?" I asked, puffing my chest out and acting all brave. "You lost and you promised to show us the ay out."

"Lost…" Gollum repeated frantically, slowly reaching for his Tarzan type of skirt. His face suddenly turned grim.

"Where is it?!" He kept repeating as he patted his hands all over the place. He even started splashing around the water. I gulped and backed away behind Bilbo.

"No, my precious is lost!" He cried out, burring his face in to his hands. I kind of felt bad for the hairless rat. He's stuck in this dark cave where he clearly lost more than his precious- his sanity.

"What have you lost?" Bilbo suddenly asked him, holding his right hand behind him. I glanced down and saw a flash of gold glittering in his hands.

"The ring…" I muttered under my breath, raising my head to look at Gollum. Of course, how could I have been so blind? Bilbo is the one who gives the ring to Frodo later on.

"It mustn't ask us, not its business!" Gollum spat and splashed the water again. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"So, uh," I started, fiddling with my bow. "How about you show us that SAFE way out?" I suggested.

"Yes." Bilbo agreed quietly, nodding with his head. Gollum stayed deadly silent before slowly turning around towards us, his face dark and evil.

"What… has it got… in its… nasty, little pocketsez?!" He asked, slowly crawling towards us.

"B-Bilbo, I don't like the crazy look in his eyes…" I stuttered, backing away.

"He stole it…" Gollum breathed out and that's when I knew that we were in deep shit.

"Get ready." Bilbo suddenly muttered to me as I looked down at him in surprise.

"Get ready?" I asked. "Get ready for what?"

"He stole it!" Gollum hissed, charging towards us.

"To run!" Bilbo yelled as I was yanked forwards through the halls of the dark caves. My life just turned in to a bloody game of Temple Run!

* * *

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... did i say I'm sorry? Well, I'm sorry for not updating so long.**_

_**I'm having a few issues with learning and on top of it all writers block has struck me. Basically, i fell in a phase where i have no desire to do anything else than eat, sleep and finally watch Merlin. But, now I'm hopefully back on track! **_

_**I hope you lke this chapter! :)**_

_**Sorry for the short Kili's p.o.v because well, writers block. Thank you for the lovely reviews and thank you for being patient with my uneven updating! Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	21. Now you see me, now you don't

_"Get ready." Bilbo suddenly muttered to me as I looked down at him in surprise._

_"Get ready?" I asked. "Get ready for what?" _

_"He stole it!" Gollum hissed, charging towards us._

_"To run!" Bilbo yelled as I was yanked forwards through the halls of the dark caves. My life just turned in to a bloody game of Temple Run!_

* * *

"Bilbo," I breathed out, right behind his tracks. For a small hobbit he sure did have a fast pace and a lot of energy. "What now?"

"Just…run!" He cried out, running around the cave and dragging me with him. We turned right and then left and then right again… or was it left? I don't know anymore! From all the long corridors and turns we were making I lost track of time and our whereabouts. It seems like there is no end to this wild goose chase!

Bilbo suddenly came to a sharp stop making me bump slightly in to him. I huffed and panted quickly as Bilbo observed our surroundings- well, if he even managed to see anything because it was almost pitch black down here.

He suddenly let out a squeaky, relieved laugh and pulled me forwards with him.

"There!" He said, pointing forwards at the small crack on the wall. "Let's go through it!" He urged, pushing me at it first. I barely slid through it mentally cursing myself for eating so much of Bombur's stew. Once I was on the other side I looked behind my back to see Bilbo preparing to go through it and being sure that he would follow behind, I started forwards going after the pale light from not far ahead.

Turning sharply around the cave's long corner I caught a glimpse of a light so bright it could have been mistaken for the bloody sun. It was coming in from a large stone door, widely opened. Then I heard the slightest sound of birds singing and that made my heart skip a beat.

Could it be that we found a way out?

I let out a quiet squeak of joy and start forwards feeling the cold wind hit my face the more I go near the exit, and then I came to a sudden and sharp stop.

_Goblins_; A bloody pack of ugly, armed and vicious looking goblins surrounded our only way out of here and carefully watched their surroundings.

Before I could stop myself a small but sharp gasp escaped my lips and made one of the goblins turn his head towards me, immediately raising his swords. He was much closer to me than the others but the gasp caught their attention too. They all turned their heads towards me as we engaged in to an intense stare-off.

No one dared to move a muscle so we kind of just… stood there and stared at each other awkwardly, looking bemused. It somehow looked funny at that time but that was until one of the bloody creatures yelled "Get her!"

"Bilbo-"I said, quickly turning to my side but the hobbit was nowhere in sight.

"Oh bugger!" I muttered with my eyes wide opened and quickly ran back down the corridor, hearing their angry shouts and the sound of swords clashing.

"Bilbo!" I yelled, looking frantically around for the Halfling but there was no response. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. It was like he disappeared in to thin air!

I looked through the small crack we came through and I still couldn't spot him. Not to mention that my eyesight wasn't that great either. That's when a shrieking and miserable shout came from the other side.

"Bagginsez, Snowsez!" Gollum screeched, his voice echoing through the cave and becoming louder and louder.

Okay, now I was panicking. How the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess?! I couldn't go through the crack because Gollum is there, and I certainly couldn't go around the corner because there is a pack of goblins chasing after me! At that time the only option that was left for me was to hide behind a rock, so I did exactly that. A few seconds later one of the goblins, the one that was closest to me, came running and hissing.

"Come out, come out defenseless dwarf!" He spat, looking around the corridor. "There's nowhere to hide!"

I narrowed my eyes as the blood inside of me boiled but I knew that he was right. There was, indeed, nowhere to hide. But if couldn't hide from them maybe I could somehow disguise myself and by any luck fool them. It was worth a try because there was no other way out of this.

I grabbed a handful of dirt so I could make my skin look more nasty and goblin-like but when I looked down at it I felt literally like puking. There were small worms that were wiggling in it and I'm pretty sure that I saw some bits of insect crap in it. Disgusting!

"Come on Oriana," I mumbled to myself, taking a big gulp. "It's just like a mud mask... with… slightly more organic materials." I said and smeared the dirt all over my face.

When I was done having a spasm attack I took a deep breath and gripped my bow tightly, counting 'til three.

_"One-"_

"Little dwarf…" The goblin mused, his shadow near the rock.

_"Two-"_

"I know you're in here. I can smell your fear…" He whispered, slowly leaning towards me. That's not fear you're smelling buddy, that's sweat.

_"Three."_

And with that I jumped up and released my bow piercing him through his forehead. He lout a quiet growl as he dropped cold on the ground. I would have felt guilty but there was no time to waste; I quickly dragged his rather heavy body behind the rock and took off his helmet and armor, putting it on myself and making sure to put my hair up.

"Over here!" There were suddenly shouts. Soon the corner was filled with goblins making me all anxious and scared.

"Where's the nasty dwarf?!" One of the goblins asked, looking around. I coughed a few times making my voice sound rough and harsh.

"That way!" I said, pointing at the crack and making sure to keep my legs crouched and my face behind the armor so they wouldn't fully see me. They gave me a quick glance and then all of them started going through the crack. I was thankful that goblins weren't the smartest creatures on earth because this wouldn't have been possible if they were.

Once I was sure that they were all gone I picked up Silvergem and turned down the corner. There were two goblins left. I peered around the corner and slowly let one of my bows kill the first one and then the other one. I smirk and bolt forwards spreading my arms as the sunlight blinds my vision and I breathe in the fresh air. Finally, I'm free.

But then I suddenly stop. Bilbo, he's still in the cave. With a shaky breath I lean on the stone wall and peer inside, biting my lower lip.

There, on the inside, I saw Gollum's silhouette drop down to the ground as he yells out a terrible shriek.

"Baggins!" He screeches, looking towards me. I furrow my eyebrows at him as our stares meet. Mine confused and his full of anger.

He was about to charge at me when I suddenly felt something grab my hand, pulling me away from the exit. I looked forwards seeing that my hand is being pulled by basically thin air! There was no one there!

"What the bloody hell?" I hissed with my eyes and mouth wide open. I took a sharp stop and yanked my hand away turning around in circles like a dog chasing after its tail. W-what was pulling me?

And then, just like that, Bilbo appeared in front of me with the ring on his finger. Of course, that's why he was nowhere in sight!

"Bilbo!" I hissed, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. "Jesus, don't do that again!"

"Yes, yes I'm glad to see you too." He said patting my back. "Now come on; I think I saw Gandalf and the others go this way." He says as he puts his ring back on and pulls me forwards. It felt weird being pulled by thin air but it also looked cool. I wondered how it felt to be invisible but then I remembered how the ring has a bad influence on the person who puts it on.

After a minute of walking we began to hear voices.

"The dwarves!" I breathed out, feeling my heart pound louder. They're alright and alive, Kili's alive!

"We have to go back!" Kili's angered voice rang through the forest.

"They're most likely still inside." Fili added.

They must be talking about Bilbo and me. Well, they won't have to go back because we are well and alive!

I put on a huge grin and starts forward but I feel myself being pulled backwards by Bilbo. I frowned and looked at him-at least I think I was looking at him since he was invisible. Why weren't we jumping in front of them and announcing that we're still alive?

"Gandalf, she's your daughter!" Kili pleaded the older wizard as he looked sympathetically at him.

"We can't risk it," Thorin obliged. "There are too many goblins inside."

"But Oriana-" Kili started but was immediately cut off by Thorins voice.

"The girl, along with mister Baggins, is either dead or far away from here." He said sternly. "They had their chance and they took it. We will not be seeing them."

Now I see why Bilbo wanted to stay. He knew that Thorin would say this. My blood boiled as I let go of Bilbo's hand and take a big breath.

Time to prove him wrong.

* * *

_**Phew, finally done :D**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update as soon as i can, and until then enjoy reading! **_

_**Lots of love xoxo!**_


End file.
